əsrəvəЯReverse
by Suicide Forest
Summary: On his death bed, Harry Potter makes a choice; to relive his life. Using magic and a bit of impossibility, Harry is flung into a new dimension opposite to Hogwarts, where he is known as Hadrian Riddle. In this world, Voldemort doesn't exist, but Satan does. Torn by fate, will Hadrian choose his destiny in Gehenna? Or will he make his own in Assiah? ABANDONED. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. noitcudortnIIntroduction

**This is a brand new story I decided to take on from ANIMEFANFICSFORLIFE and his/her book called Harry Potter Chalenges! I liked this one and so, here it is!**

 **This is probably the longest chapter i have EVER wrote.**

 **THIS IS THE FULL SUMARY:**

On his death bed, Harry Potter makes a choice; to relive his life. Using magic and a bit of impossibility, Harry is flung into a new dimension similar yet different to Hogwarts, where he is known as Hadrian Riddle. On the train, he doesn't meet Ron. Instead, he meets a girl called Sairen. Soon, Harry finds himself with a whole new golden trio... except this isn't a trio anymore.

In this world, Harry relearns the value of friendship, and as his loyalties are tested, a new evil is rising. In this world, Voldemort doesn't exist…

But Satan does.

 **Here are the OC's:**

* * *

 **Sairen Windrunner**

 **Gryffindor**

Female

Eleven years old

Emerald green eyes

Dirt blonde hair

Blonde colored neko cat ears and tail; she usually covers her ears with an old baseball cap from her Father.

Her personality is usually calm, quiet and orderly. When she uses magic she gets flustered when she gets something done and fells horrible if she doesn't get perfect marks.[grades]

She usually wears a fashionable top and old, ripped dusty jeans when she is out in public. The jeans are enchanted to hide her tail and become jeans to capris to shorts to short-shorts whenever she says a magic word. Her pants can also turn into a jean skirt which has a slit in the back that she slides her tail through.

She has a special ability- She can talk to animals, understand them and turn into them [except she always has the same color eyes]

FACT: Sairen is a vegetarian.

* * *

 **Kokoro Coke-ero Kagamine**

 **Gryffindor**

Female

Eleven

Silver colored eyes

Light auburn hair

Her personality is charming and lovable. It is impossible not to enjoy being with Coke, even if you're supposed to be mad at her. She is a daughter of an Irish Veela, but her father was a wizard, so her seductive power over men isn't as strong. Coke doesn't like to charm men to do her bidding; instead she uses it to be a healer. With her charm speak, Coke can charm the patient into telling her the full truth of how he/she feels on a pain scale, and if there aren't any sedatives, she can charm them into falling into a DEEP sleep. Her personality is bubbly and care-free, but when one of her friends are in danger, she runs into harm's way to help them in anyway she can.

Her appearance is more into the skimpy style- half tops and short-shorts of any look. She mostly prefers her tops to be fraid on the edges to give her a bit of a punk appearance. She is fiercely loyal to her friends.

FUN FACT: Coke is terrified of bugs.

* * *

 **Aelita and Aether Elwin**

 **Gryffindor**

Twin sister and brother

Both are eleven

They are from a long line of Witch and Wizard Elves

Both have lime green eyes and bleach blonde hair

* * *

 **Aelita:**

Her hair is usually cropped short in the back, then hangs in the front on a slant. When she is practicing magic, her hair is back behind her ears in bobby pins that magically put themselves in place.

Her personality is hard to get along with since she always has to be right about everything. She hates growing things, but loves climbling trees. She is light and nimble. She doesn't eat meat and sticks to dairy. Salads are her usual meal.

She usually wears a camo jacket with a tan tank top underneath. For pants, she wears tight brown skinny jeans that turn into shorts if need be. Her ears are pointed.

FACT: She loves the muggle world and is curious about it.

* * *

 **Aether:**

His hair is long and pulled back in the appropriate Elven braid behind his back. His hair is more white than blonde, and has high cheek bones.

Unlike his sister, Aether was born human, no elven traits at all. Even though he was constantly teased about it, Aether can climb a tree as good as any elf. He can also run, jump, leap, and swim faster than any elf. He is very skinny yet stocky from trying so hard to fit in with the others of his people. He loves animals and can tame any creature. He has a pet Falcon that he raised on his own, and he uses it to carry massages from Hogwarts to his home land.

Aether is paitent and quiet, unlike his sister, who is impatient and bold. Both of them have daring personalities and strive to be the best they can be.

FACT: Aether is afraid of technology.

* * *

 **Jack Winter Frost:**

 **Gryffindor**

Eleven

Has ice blue eyes and spiky snow white hair

He usually wears a navy blue hoodie that is covered in frost because of his element. He never wears shorts; always sticks to his favorite pair of light blue jeans.

His ears are slightly pointed, not as much as Aelita's though. His wand isn't a wand- it's a channeling staff, a very rare magic item. It can change its form into a wooden pen to a ruler length wand seeming thing used to channel magic, but when he uses his element, his wand becomes a staff with a crook at the end and he can control water.

His kind are called Season-Breakers because in the past they would cause mischief by making it snow in winter or having a beach day in December.

Jack's personality is mischievous and playful. He seems to be laid back and carefree; he claims to never study for anything, but he studies harder than Sairen.

Whenever he is outside, Jack kicks off his shoes and runs barefoot. His shoes take on the appearence of sneakers, but they are made entirely of cloth. They don't give him any protection.

FUN FACTS:

-Jack is cold to the touch

-He cannot survive in Summer; he has to stay indoors. [He eventually grows out of this]

-When he is angry, he can accidentally summon a blizzard.

-By touching someone, Jack can freeze that person's heart, killing them instantly.

-When he was younger he would leave snowy footprints all over his house.

-He is incapable of sleep- he doesn't need it, and he doesn't need to eat either, but to make himself seem more human like, he eats food and takes heavy sedatives at night so he can sleep and seem human.

-He can turn into an ice dragon

* * *

 **Koga Inuyasha Okamori**

 **Gryffindor**

Eleven

Black hair and yellow eyes

Werewolf Wizard

He has wolf like ears he hides by wearing a raccoon tail bandanna over his head.

He has a small scar on his cheek from a wolf fight.

Koga has a long, bushy tail similar to a wolf's. He pretends to be a Neko like Sairen, but his act cuts loose on a full moon.

He has a serious, cranky personality. He is a rebellious type and is almost always in trouble. His best friend is a black omega wolf cub he befriended in the Dark Forest and named Kurai.

He usually wears a black sweatshirt, and only on rare occasions does he take it off. In summer, he trades his sweatshirt for a black sleeveless hoodie with a skull on the front.

Unlike Sairen, Koga doesn't hide his tail. It's bushy appearance hides it's true colors- it's a weapon. When threatened, the fur on his tail turns into razor sharp spikes that range from a half inch to a foot long in length.

Koga is only half werewolf. His dad was a werewolf, and his mother was a muggle. He can control his transformations, and transforms into a humanoid creature. [ **NOT** LIKE THE REMUS TRANSFORMATION IN THE MOVIE!] He can regain control, but not for very long.

Being a half breed, Koga is very fast and agile. But when it comes to sitting still, it's pretty impossible for him.

FACT:

-Koga has a huge crush on Aelita

-He hates Draco Malfoy

-He was supposed to be in Slytherin but forced the hat to put him in Gryffindor.

-Remus is his uncle

* * *

 **Hadrian James Riddle**

 **Gryffindor**

Hadrian James Riddle

Gryffindor

-Hadrian is an opposite of Harry Potter. Where Harry is timid and shy, Hadrian is bold and outspoken. He is loyal to his friends, so if one was in trouble, he would bail them out, truth or lie.

-Harian loves a good prank and is fairly smart with magic. He is the leader of his group and leads them on perilous quests for fun and adventure.

-Hadrian's biggest fear is if his friends find out about the Dursley's and how they force him to be a house elf to them.

-He doesn't want anyone to know he lives in a eight feet long and five foot tall crawlspace under the stairs.

-Hadrian is used to being an outsider, so when he came to Hogwarts and met Sairen, Coke, Koga, Jack, Aelita and Aether, he was genuinely surprised anyone would love his depressing personality.

-Hadrian looks a lot like Harry Potter except he doesn't have a scar; instead, a part of his hair is permanently bleached white from the curse used on him.

-Hadrian hates wearing ties, so he makes do with a clip on one.

-His style is somewhat unknown.

-He usually wears bland, dark colors but loves the color blue.

-He enjoys the ocean, and always imagines swimming in it, even though he doesn't know how to swim.

-In grade school, his marks were usually poor, and the highest he ever got was a C minus.

-His wand is made of snake bone with a Basilisk tongue center.

-Hadrian can speak Parseltongue and has a pet garter snake he named Toel that he hides in Aunt Petunia's garden.

-Hadrian gives off a skinny, wimpy appearance, but he is quite strong and is more stocky than muscular.

-He fends off bullies at his Elementary School and is most known as "The kid who is just there."


	2. eugolorPPrologue

**YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! THE PROLOGUE IS FINISHED!**

 **YIPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!**

 **OK, here is a heads up: The OC grand children for Harry? I give you permission to use them, but CREDIT ME!**

 **All I did was make their names...**

 **And for all you Lily pair-ers, don't be mad at me! I just liked the idea. Plus i thought "Hey! I should add irony!"**

 **And here it is. TONS of it.**

* * *

I stared at the mirror and rubbed my fingers over my lightning scar.

It had been seventy three years since I had defeated Voldemort. Now I was eighty seven years old, and nearing the end of my life.

I looked at my pictures of my children; James, Albus and Lily. My beloved Ginny had passed five years ago from a fierce battle with lung cancer, and Lily had married Scorpius Malfoy twenty years earlier and they have a wonderful, blooming family. Surprisingly, Scorpius was put into Gryffindor but was considered to be an outsider. Taking after Ginny, Lily walked right up to the poor little boy and asked if he wanted to be friends. He had just shrugged at her and said "Why? I'm supposed to be in Slytherin, not Gryffindor." From her letters, Lily told me that she had said "Well, I don't give a bloody hell about that. I want to be friends with a Malfoy, so I'm going to be your friend."

And thus bloomed a wonderful friendship between Potter and Malfoy, which turned into a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, then into a husband-wife situation.

I felt a smirk rise to my lips, but made no attempt to stifle it.

Lily had given birth to a beautiful little girl that Scorpius named Narcissa Hermione Malfoy. Now they had two little boys, Harry Lucius Malfoy and, after Lily's pestering, George Fred Malfoy.

James ended up marrying Rose, and they have a happy family of five. They had married two years before Lily and Scorpius, and they have two boys and three girls- Triplets. The boys were named Remus Tonk Potter and Sirius Black Potter. The girls were named Elizabeth, Isabella and Lillianne, also known as Beth, Bella and Anne.

I sighed in content at the thought and pictures of my seven grandchildren. Sirius hadn't married yet, even though he was at least over forty by now.

I picked up my wand and fingered the weapon I had used to destroy Voldemort. I had always believed my life would be better after Voldemort was dead, but I wasn't prepared for a family life. Even now, my fingers itch to cast a spell, my legs to run from danger, my mind spinning, yearning for adventure.

And if the spell worked, I would get it.

I had decided to pay a visit to each of my children, and to the Weasley's, Longbottoms and to visit Edward 'Ted' Lupin at the county orphanage he owned, the very orphanage that housed Tom Riddle. Only an hour ago I finished my visiting and apparated back into my room.

I had memorized the words to the spell, so now I found myself muttering them in my sleep, one of the reasons I lock up my wand at night. I had stumbled across the spell twenty years ago and put it aside whenever I wanted to try it.

And now was the time.

I placed my will of twenty pages on my bed in an obvious location and made a big show of opening the book that held the words to the spell.

The spell that would grant me a second chance at everything.

The spell that would leave me complete.

I opened the book and looked at the spell inscribed in Greek. I took a deep breath and began to chant.

"Καλώ Ώρα Πατέρα, το σύμπαν και κάθε ψυχή που υπάρχουν. Θα ήθελα να αφήσει αυτόν τον κόσμο και να ξεκινήσουν την επικίνδυνη ταξίδι σε ένα άλλο. Έχω εγκαταλείψει το μέρος του εαυτού μου που με κάνει τον εαυτό μου, και δίνω πλήρως τον εαυτό μου στους ανέμους του Χρόνου και της μαγείας σε όλους μας. Επιτρέψτε μου να έχουν μια δεύτερη ευκαιρία σε ένα δεύτερο κόσμο."

As I was chanting in the ancient language, the words popped into my mouth in english.

"I call upon Father Time, the universe and every soul in existence. I wish to leave this world and embark on the dangerous journey into another. I relinquish the part of me that makes me myself, and I fully give myself to the winds of Time and the magic in us all. Let me have a second chance in a second world."

My head seared in pain, and I felt myself rise up, yet when I looked down I saw my body lying there, unmoving.

Then my mouth moved for me, and I was speaking in every language all at once.

"Ek is vry."

"Unë jam i lirë."

"Ես եմ անվճար."

"Mən azad edirəm."

"Free nago."

"Я вольны."

"আমি মুক্ত."

"Ja sam slobodan."

"Jsem volný."

""Jeg er fri."

"Ik ben vrij."

"Mi estas libera."

"હું મુક્ત છું."

"Ich bin frei."

"Sono libero."

"私は暇です。"

"Ngikhululekile."

"I am free."

" **Free**."

And then…

Then everything was gone.


	3. neO retpahↄchapter One

"WAKE UP!"

I moaned and opened my eyes to find myself staring at a spider only a half inch away from my face.

Unlike the average person, I just sighed and inched my way away from it, then grabbed a small plastic jar and used my finger to sever the web the spider was clinging to, making it free fall into the jar.

I slipped the small jar into my sweatshirt pocket and slid on my pair of work jeans and my tattered, washed-every-other-week t-shirt I had to wear every day.

I quickly ran my comb through my greasy, curly hair and quickly slid my baseball cap on.

I jammed my glasses onto my face and sighed when I noticed they needed new tape. The reason? My cousin always tries to punch me in the face, but always hits my glasses. They are made of plastic, and the prescription lense is so dirty I can barely see out of them.

I walked out of the crawl space that serves as my room and made my way to the kitchen, as silent as possible.

I was greeted with the delicious smell of bacon, eggs and pancakes. My mouth watered, but I knew I would only get the leftovers, usually half an egg and a third of a pancake, which I would have to scarf down and then start the daily chores by washing the dishes. Then I would get ten minutes to sweep and dust the kitchen and get Uncle's newspaper. Then I would have to towel dry each dish and place them in the cupboards perfectly. After that, I would try to sneak a few minutes of television, and then I would have to mop and wax the kitchen floor. Don't tell Aunt Rose, but I NEVER wax it. I just pretend to, then grab the bacon in the fridge, and even if it was cold or not, I would eat the remainder. After my stomach would be satisfied, and Aunt Rose as well by inspecting the kitchen floor, Uncle Trayvon would start barking at me to clean "His little Puddley's" room. His real name is Bobby, and does all he can to make my day miserable. Whenever Uncle yells at me to clean Bobby's room, he runs upstairs and makes a mess of things.

Usually I beat him to it, then I would quickly pull out the vacuum. I would then pick up everything off of the floor, and do a quick inspection underneath the bed and inside the closet. By then Bobby would be screaming at the Tele, and I would have my earplugs in and would be quietly humming to myself as I vacuumed his room. After I was done vacuuming, it would already be nearly 10:00, and I would launch all of Bobby's dirty clothes down the hamper, then make my way through each room, grab the baskets they leave at the door and deposit them down the chute as well. I would then turn on the washing machine and sort the laundry. When I was done sorting, I would start the wash. When I was down there, I would usually release a spider from my 'room' into a crack in the wall, and it would scamper to safety away from the watchful eye of Aunt Rose.

When the wash was done, I would repeat the process and start the dryer.

While both machines were washing, I had about an hour to check on my homework and make sure Bobby didn't erase or change the answers. That usually took five minutes, since Bobby is usually too scared to enter my room and see a rat. Of course, if I ever caught a mouse or a rat, I would capture it, then run outside and call for Toel, my pet garter snake.

I know you're all thinking, "How can a snake come when you call, like a dog?" The answer is simple- I have no idea. I've known Toel for three years, ever since Aunt Rose saw him and screamed at me to get rid of "It."

When I was quickly running Toel outside, held at arm's length, I placed him in Aunt's garden and said "I don't want to kill you. You got lucky this time. My Uncle would have chopped your head off for sure." Then I had started to walk away when I heard him grumble "I was only hungry." I stopped dead in my tracks, sprinted back to the place Toel was at and asked "Are you an alien?" Toel made a weird, hissing noise I took as a laugh and said "No, I am a garter snake. My name is Toel," He said. He looked at me, cocked his head and asked "So how can **you** talk to **me**?"

I just looked at him stupidly, then I just shrugged and replied with "I dunno."

Toel just made a snake like snort, then said pointedly "Can you get me a mouse or two? I haven't eaten in a week."

Knowing what it felt like to be hungry, I nodded and said "I don't think I can catch you a mouse…"

I suddenly remembered Bobby's goldfish. An evil grin spread across my face, and I asked "Do you like fish?"

About ten minutes later, Toel had eaten his fill of fish and was hissing happily.

"Human," He started.

"What?" I had answered with, and gently lifted him up so we could be eye-to-eye.

"What is your name?"

I just blinked at him, then laughed. "Oh, It's Hadrian," I replied.

Toel nodded at me and positioned himself so that he was a half inch away from my face.

"Well then, Hadrian," He started. "I think I will stay here in the Garden and keep you company."

My face had lit up, and my heart soared. I had a friend! Someone who actually liked me!

Toel gave me a snakey smile and added "Just as long as you bring me food here and there."

I had nodded to him enthusiastically, and Toel slithered around my hand, his way of a human hug, then I put him down and he disappeared into Aunt Rose's garden.

That was three years ago, when I was seven years old. Once a week, I would bring Toel a treat and I would talk to him, telling him everything. Toel would wait until I was done, and then he would tell me about his week and what he had eaten, how many snakes he had come across on his territory, and how close he was to shedding his skin.

I knew my friendship with Toel wouldn't last forever, but I made the best of it as I could.

I sat down at the table, and as I waited for my relatives to finish their meal, my thoughts drifted until I came across my most treasured memory.

The day my parents died.


	4. owT retpahↄchapter Two

I dreamed it every night when I slept. I would wake up with the blankets off me, my body drenched in sweat.

The dream started pleasantly. I was probably still a baby, sitting in my Ma's lap, cooing happily. I stood up and slowly walked over to my father, and I stumbled. My father caught me, and he laughed at my clumsiness. Mom handed me a stuffed toy that looked like a two headed snake. There was a loud noise, and my Dad pulled out the stick that made light and walked to the door.

I cuddled the plush close and laughed when he fell to the floor, with stuff that looked like cranberry juice covering a part of his head.

To my surprise, my mom screamed and scooped me up in her arms. My baby senses seemed to realize that my Dad would never come up from the floor and tickle me or flash his light stick in my face, mesmerizing me to sleep.

My Dad would never wake up.

I clung to my mom, the plush dropping to the floor. I heard my Mom yell to a man in a black coat "No! Please no! Take me instead! Anyone but Hadrian! Anyone!"

The person in the cloak merely tsked at my Mom and raised his light stick.

There was a flash of blue that engulfed my mother, then disintegrated her. An unpleasant smell rose to meet my nose as I fell four feet to the ground and onto the couch. In pain and wondering why Momma wasn't taking me away from the smell, I started to cry. First a blubber, then a wail that seemed to deafen everyone around me.

The hooded man howled in rage and pointed his light stick in rage, and the Blue light engulfed me. I wailed louder, hoping he'd stop because the light was hurting my eyes.

The man's hood fell down, and I got a glimpse of a man that looked genuinely surprised at the fact that I wasn't turning into a bad smell.

His blood red, snake pupiled eyes widened in horror and he went to turn his light stick off.

I stopped wailing, because I knew he had finally understood what I was wanting him to do. But the blue light only got brighter and brighter, and when I didn't think I could stand it anymore, I heard the word again.

"Free."

Then the blue light and everything else faded into nothing.

That was when I would wake up in a cold sweat and lie in bed until I went to sleep again.

"Hadrian? HADRIAN!"

I snapped out of my day dream to see Aunt Rose glaring at me.

"Stupid boy." Uncle muttered, loud enough for me to hear.

Bobby snickered and kicked my shins underneath the table. I didn't feel it.

I hardly felt anything these days. Not even Uncle's taser hurt anymore. Aunt Rose used to punish me by forcing me to eat half a jar of hot sauce. Now I pretended that it hurt. It didn't. Because of her, I have to put a tablespoon of pepper on all my food in order for me to actually taste it.

Kids at school teased me because I had so much pepper on my food; it looked a bit like dirt. So now they call me Dirt boy or Worm.

"Just wait," I always thought. "One day you all will be sorry."

"What?" I replied to Aunt Rose.

Aunt glared at me, and I hastily added "What is it, Lady Rose?"

Aunt Rose gave me a satisfied smile and repeated what I had missed.

"Today is Bobby's birthday," She started and I braced myself for more chores. "And I want you to come with."

My heart sank and my soul wanted to quit and die. My brain screamed at mt to run like hell, but all I could do was nod and swallow my grief.

I know you're all wondering "So what? And the big deal is…?"

Oh, this is a big deal all right. A HUGE one. Whenever it is Bobby's birthday, Aunt, Uncle and him go on an all day shopping spree to buy almost everything Bobby wants. Whenever that cursed day comes, I try to get myself in trouble the day before so that I would be locked in my 'room' and not be allowed to go with. Otherwise I was stuck with carrying all of Bobby's presents.

Holy sh-it, is this kid spoiled.

Last year, Bobby received at least forty presents, and twenty more from relatives and party guests. For my birthday, I am only allowed to have one thing, and it has to be less than five dollars. Usually Uncle hands me the money and I walk to a dollar store and buy a brand new, cheap shirt and if I can get lucky, a candy bar. I try to smuggle my candy into my 'room,' and when I'm successful, I save it for a super ###### day and eat one block of the bar to make myself feel better. One block of chocolate is heaven to me. Whenever Halloween rolls around, I go trick or treating with Bobby and his friends, though I'm always three houses away from them. Afterwards, Bobby gets most of my candy. But before Uncle and Aunt can take it away, I dump most of it into the garden, where Toel is waiting and he hides it in his snake hole. So Bobby usually has only twenty extra pieces, but he is usually so sick by then that no one cares about how much candy I put in Bobby's bag; they're all fussing over him.

Another reason why they should go to hell.

I have to admit, I'm not the nicest person. After being pushed around all my life, it gave me a quiet personality. But inside my head I'm almost always having a rage quit or feeling depressed.

"I want you on your best behavior boy," Aunt Rose warned. I nodded again and shot a quick glance at Bobby, who had a smirk on his damn, pudgy face.

"If there is such thing as magic," I muttered as I followed them to the car. "I want the power to burn that smirk right off that bastard's face, then send them all to hell, where they belong."

The thought of Aunt, Uncle and Cousin screaming in agony for all the pain they caused me made me smile. Not a kind or a sad smile; an evil, cruel, twistedly insane smile.

I looked at Bobby, who was whining to Aunt to change the radio station.

"Someday," I whispered. "Someday I will watch you burn."

* * *

 **Creepy, huh?**

 **Well, this is a BE and HP crossover people. What did you expect?!**

 **Heck, Harry's last name is RIDDLE! HELL YEAH HE WILL HAVE DARK THOUGHTS! ITS HIS NATURE!**

 **God da-mn all those dumb people…**

 **Anyways, I think this story will be an ONLY HADRIAN POV. IDK, maybe not.**

 **Is the single pov called One shot? Sorry, I'm pretty stupid…**

 **And now I'm back in Hell. Perfect.**

 **So… How many of you readers want to choose the Hadrian x OC pairing AND which of his parents survive?**

 **I WILL CREATE A POLL SOON!**

 **666- KEEP UP THE AWESOME! -666**


	5. eerhT retpahↄchapter Three

WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"

I opened my eyes to see that we had arrived at the toy store. I sighed, long and loud and slid out of the car.

Aunt Rose had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot on the black top, one eyebrow slowly rising. I made no move to hurry and soon was pushing the cart towards the doors of the store.

Bobby was waddling around excitedly, his stomach jiggling like Jell-o.

He grabbed something off the shelf and tossed it into the cart. I glanced at the label. A 3ds. As expected, Bobby tossed at least fifteen games inside the cart, then waddled over to another aisle.

I want to strangle this family.

I just sighed and followed them, keeping at least five feet away.

We had been in the store for about forty five minutes when nature called me.

"Lady Rose?" I asked her. She let out an irritated sigh. "What now?" She snapped. "I need to use the restroom," I said and did a little jig so that she knew I meant it. Aunt just sighed and waved her hand at me dismissively. "Fine fine, but if you aren't back in ten minutes we are leaving without you!" She called after me as I raced to the stalls. You'd think she was joking. I did too, until she literally left me at the store until it closed. I was only five when it happened, and I just crawled into the janitor's closet and stayed there until she picked me up.

Isn't my childhood wonderful?

After I had relieved myself, I washed my hands then walked outside. As I was making my way back to Aunt Rose, I ran into Bobby.

Without his parents.

Sh-it.

He cracked his knuckles.

"About time I ditched them," He said and took a menacing step towards me. "Now then, I need some target practice." His fist flung my way, and I ducked. His hand slammed into the wall, and Bobby howled in pain. "I'll kill you!" He screamed.

But I was already running. I jumped over fallen toys, small toddlers and dashed around the endless maze of aisles. Anything to avoid Bobby and future bruises.

I dashed around a corner and straight into a girl.

"What was that for?!" She cried out indignantly, but I slammed a hand over her mouth and put my finger to my lips in a gesture of silence.

I gingerly removed my hand and got a good look at her. She looked my age, with emerald colored eyes and dirt blonde hair. She picked up her baseball cap that had fallen to the ground and crammed it back onto the top of her head. She stood up and dusted off her t-shirt with the words Kawai Me! on the front. "What are you running from?" She whispered. "My cousin," I replied gravely in a hushed tone. She cocked her head, like a pigeon, then asked "Is he younger than you?"

The idea of Bobby being a pestering toddler made me laugh. I immediately slammed a hand over my mouth, begging my humor to punish me sometime later. ""No," I answered. "He's the same age as me and is super fat," I explained, stretching my arms wide to give her an idea of how round he is. She giggled and helped me to my feet. "The name's Sairen." She introduced. "I'm Hadrian." I replied and snuck a glance side to side of the aisles. "You know…" She started and pulled out a long, smooth, slender stick. "Does he bully you?"

I nodded, staring at her stick. It was similar to the one my Dad wielded in my dream- the thing that made pretty lights.

Sairen gave me a smile that made me glad she was on my side. "I think I can fix that."

* * *

 **Sorry for the break but hey! This is actually shorter than I thought...**

 **And I know you all need some Hogwarts, but I'm going to take this story and plot developments slowly. In all my others, people are always saying I take the plot too fast. They are right. And are you happy he meets Sairen here? YES SHE WILL BE ON THE TRAIN! NO NEED TO PANIC! XD**

 **Here is a cookie for all the patience you have had for waiting until Hagrid, or in this world, Onido. [Onee-doe] :]**

 **[::]**

 **Actually, have some more.**

 **[::] [::] [::]**

 **Your welcome!**

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?"

Sairen had gone over the plan with me three times, but I still had my doubts. She, on the other hand, seemed confident that everything would happen perfectly.

Then she didn't know me too well.

Sairen walked up to me and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I jumped a foot in the air from the unexpected contact with someone, and Sairen gave me an apologetic look before shoving me out into the open, where Bobby would surely see me.

And see me he did. When he saw me, his porky face turned a deep shade of red and he ran towards me.

"Stick to the plan, stick to the plan," I recited over and over in my mind. When Bobby was ten feet away and gaining ground, I yelled "Hey Bobby! Too slow? Or too porky?"

This infuriated him, and he barreled straight for me like a rhino.

Seven feet…

Five feet…

Three…

Two…

One…

"NOW!" Sairen yelled, and I jumped out of the way of Rhino Bobby. His face change from rage to surprise when he realized he didn't hit me. Sairen lifted up her light stick and chanted strange, garbled words. Then she pointed her stick at Bobby. There was a flash of light, and in Bobby's place was a pig. A very round, very Bobby looking pig.

I stared at the animal at my feet, then looked up at Sairen.

"If this is a dream, don't wake me up." She opened her mouth to respond, but I went on. "This just went from the worst to the best day of my life."

Sairen laughed, and I joined her. I looked at Bobby, now an overly fat pig.

"Is it permanent?" I asked hopefully. Sairen shook her head. "Sorry, but he can't stay like this. What I can do…" She started and waved her wand over his head. "Is make him extremely terrified of you so that he will never think of bothering you again."

My heart became more lighter, but then she pointed her stick at me.

"Uh…" I started and backed up a step. "What are you doing?"

Sairen sighed. "I'm supposed to erase your memories of me and turning Bobby into a pig…" She sighed and put her stick into her pocket. "But I'll let you remember as long as you never tell another soul about it or me, okay?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Hey, um, Sairen?" I asked. She looked at me and cocked her head again. "What?" I felt heat rise to my face and I knew I was blushing. "Uh… do you live near Picket Drive? My house is number Four."

Sairen nodded and a grin spread across her face. "I live on that street too! My house number is Forteen!"

I smiled, and my heart soared. I finally had someone my age! Toel didn't really count, he was a garter snake, but I finally had someone who I could laugh with and understand!

I looked down at the pig and sighed. "I guess you should turn him back now." I said.

Sairen cocked her head at me again. "What, no picture?" She asked. I grinned and tapped the side of my head. "Nah, I have it all in here."

Sairen nodded her approval and took out her stick. She checked to make sure no one was watching, then Bobby was sitting there in front of me. Sairen quickly slipped her stick in her back pocket and repositioned her hat farther onto her head.

Bobby took one look at me and his face went pale. "Stay away from me!" He cried, much to my amusement. "MOMMY!" He screamed and ran away from our aisle.

Sairen and I made eye contact, then burst out laughing. "Please tell me that's permanent!" I begged through laughter. Sairen nodded, still giggling. "Yep."

I grinned, and before I could regret my descion, pulled her into a hug. I squeezed her tightly and enjoyed the feeling of touching another person. It was pleasant. Sairen hugged me back after a second of hesitation, and after a moment, I let her go.

"I should get going," I said to her. Sairen nodded and grinned. "Come to my house tomorrow!" She called. "My mom is cooking salmon!"

I nodded my head to make sure she knew I heard, then made my way back to where Aunt, Uncle and Bobby was waiting.

"You took fifteen minutes!" Uncle roared. "Rest of the day in the cupboard and no supper!"

I barely heard him. My heart was light, and for the first time in years, I actually felt happy.

I have a friend. Her name is Sairen. She is ten years old, like me.

And she can use magic.


	6. rouF retpahↄchapter Four

My back ached from from carrying Bobby's presents all day long. The kid even got a flat screen for his room! He has five of those! He has one of those tablet/laptop things and a Tomsang Nebula V5. [Samsung Galaxy] This is what he gets tomorrow:

* * *

A flat 10x12 inch flat screen TV

An Ipad/laptop thing from Doors. [Windows]

A brand new phone to replace his seven month old one.

Seventeen new goldfish and a new tank for them.

A certificate to go to Seven Banners [Six Flags] anytime he wanted.

A Z Cube 5 [Xbox 1] complete with every single Zcube game and three game controllers.

Gift cards to all of his favorite restaurants.

New clothes (At least ten new shirts and pants)

An LOL One [PS4] with all the latest games.

Fifty new video games for all of his appliances.

Two 3ds's.

* * *

And fifty other things I am too tired to write down.

After I wrapped all of Bobby's presents, it was 1 o'clock, so I quickly changed and put my shirt in the wash before falling to sleep. Before I hit snooze land, however, a smile graced my lips. I have a friend. Her name is Sairen. She can use magic. She turned Bobby into a pig. She lives ten houses away from me.

She can use **magic**.

I glanced at the old, tattered calendar on the wall that used to be Bobby's.

In four days, it would be my birthday. I would be eleven, and I would be able to stay home alone.

Not like this is home, anyways.

I would have six dollars to spend instead of my lousy four. Six is enough for me to buy a new pair of pants at the store, and I might actually be able to buy something else with the twenty dollars I have saved up in change from all the money I find in the laundry.

So after I put my shirt in the dryer, I headed for bed. The last thought before blacking out was "I have a friend."

Then I had that same dream.

 **Again.**

* * *

I woke up to find someone knocking on my door. I opened it to find Bobby holding a plate stock full of eggs and bacon, steaming hot.

"Here," He said and thrust the plate in my direction. I yanked the plate away from him and sat down on my bed, munching on my bacon and not caring if it was burning my fingers. My mouth watered, and I felt my spirits soar.

I was eating bacon. Hot bacon, right out of the pan.

I had two eggs on my plate, and Bobby even put some pepper on them.

"Thank you Sairen," I thought and continued to eat my breakfast.  
"Can we make a deal?" Bobby asked as I was happily eating my food. "About what?" I asked and licked my fingers clean of bacon grease, then proceeded to the eggs.

Bobby gave me a wary look. "If I bring you breakfast every morning, do you promise to leave me alone?"

My eyes nearly fell out of my head, and my jaw dropped. Realizing I still had food in my mouth, I shut it and swallowed. Then an idea came to mind. It took all of my self control not to smirk.

"I agree…" I started. Bobby's face lit up with relief, but I hadn't finished. "But you have to give me lunch, too." Bobby frowned, then shuddered when he looked into my eyes. "Fine," He agreed.

He stuck out his pudgy hand, and I shook it. "Right then…" I started and handed him my plate. Bobby nodded, yanked the plate out of my hand and raced out of my room.

"Sairen," I thought as I started to dress myself. "Whatever you are, I totally love you."

* * *

I still can't believe Bobby got me breakfast. Hot, delicious breakfast. I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's nice to me. Not like 'I wanna be your friend' way, but more like 'If I do this for you leave me alone' way.

I prefer the second version.

After I was dressed, I came into the living room and waited for Bobby to open his presents. Uncle Trayvon was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper and muttering to himself now and then.

"Now or never," I thought and took a deep breath.

"Uncle?" I asked, getting his attention. Uncle just sighed and put the paper down. "What?" He asked.

Don't screw up, don't screw up, don't screw up, don't screw up, don't screw up…

"May I visit a friend from school?"

Uncle just stared at me like an idiot, then seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in and answered with…

"No."

My heart plummeted into the ground. I had to bite my tongue to keep from lashing out, which would only make things worse.

"BOY!" Aunt Rose yelled. I quickly left the living room and entered the kitchen, where Aunt was waiting. "Get Bobby's presents," She ordered. "And put them in the living room."

I nodded to her and made my way to the basement. To my surprise, Bobby was already down there, placing the presents by the steps. My mouth fell open and I stared at him. What was he doing?

Bobby looked up the stairway, and when he saw me he immediately stopped moving, and his face flushed a deep crimson. 35

I walked down the steps and was only a foot away from him when I asked "What are you doing?"

"Helping," Bobby grumbled and picked up another box.

I swear my sanity just went poof. Can somebody order a straightjacket?

"Why?" I finally asked. Bobby sighed and looked down at his feet. "Um, you see…" He trailed off, and a few seconds later, took in a deep breath and continued. "The only reason why I am- was- mean to you was because my parents are. So, I'm helping you with this so that… I dunno, you like me better?"

Yep, I knew it. I'm insane.

"Jeez… well, um, thanks…" I said awkwardly, rubbing the back of my neck and blushing like an anime girl.

Which is saying a lot.

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, no problem…" He answered quietly.

He is just as new to this as I am.

An idea sparked in my brain, and my heart went from the ground to the sky.

I sure hope this works…

"Hey Bobby?" I say and lean over to pick up a present.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Bobby had opened all of his gifts, and now they were all eating cake.

Which smelled heavenly, by the way.

I was patiently waiting for them to finish their dessert when Bobby walked over to me and handed me a slice of cake.

A SLICE OF CAKE.

"Have some," He urged. I did, and my mouth exploded with flavor.

Cake, especially chocolate cake, is delicious.

Five minutes later, after Uncle Trayvon finally stopped gaping and finished his cake, I clapped my hands once. Bobby nodded to me, and he started phase one of my plan.

Phase one was that Bobby would complain to his parents that he didn't want me around when his friends came over. And complain he did.

LOUDLY.

"MOMMY," He whined. "I don't want him-" he said and pointed to me, fake disgust on his face. Or it was real. I have no idea anymore. "To ruin my party!"

And of course, Aunt launched into a sickening baby voice topped with hilarious baby names.

"Oh, don't cry popkin," She cried and put her massive arms around his massive body. "He won't be anywhere near here!" She kicked Uncle in the shin to reinforce her. Uncle went pale and nodded a bit too enthusiastically.

"Right, right!" He exclaimed, and a bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face.

He was nervous. Good.

This went on for about five more minutes, and then I decided to cast the bait.

"You know," I said to them all in a casual tone. "I have a friend ten houses away. I can just go to her place…" I let the thought trail off, and Uncle had a greedy expression on his face.

A very disturbing one, might I add.

There was a long pause, like there always was then Aunt and Uncle were thinking. With the size of their heads, one can only imagine the truth about the phrase "Pea-brain."

In Aunt and Uncle's case? Totally true.

They both exchanged a glance, and Bobby winked his right eye at me.

Or he could have blinked.

"Alright," Aunt finally said. "You can go."

"YAHOOOOO!" I yelled and jumped into the air, pumping my fists. Then I remembered I could be put in the crawlspace for that, so I quickly turned my face to stone and sat down, like a good little slave boy.

But inside? Oh man, inside my head I was grinning like a madman.

Best.

Day.

Ever.

What could possibly go wrong?


	7. eviF retpahↄchapter Five

**BTW I have a poll on my profile where you guys can vote for which parent of Hadrian's survives. I also have a poll so that you can choose the pairing.**

 **And here is something you all need to know:**

 **-NAMES-**

Sirius Black - Sidious White

Aunt Petunia - Aunt Rose

Uncle Vernon - Uncle Trayvon

Dudley - Bobby

Lucius Malfoy - Judas Ramroy

Narissca Malfoy - Nichelle Ramroy

Bellatrix Lestrange - Stellajinx Daweird

Draco Malfoy - Darego Ramroy

Hagrid - Onido

Hedwig - Toel

Voldemort - Satan

Hermoine- Harriett Ranger

Ron- Don Grizzley

Luna- Stella Hatebad

Nelville- Nathan Shortlegs

James Potter - Daavd Riddle

Lilly Potter - Zoel Riddle

Gilderoy Lockhart - George Lovegood

Dumbledoor - Rumbleroar **[THIS MAY CHANGE!]**

 **DO YOU HAVE ANY MORE SUGGESTIONS FOR SIMILAR NAMES FOR THE CHARACTERS!?**

* * *

I grinned as I rang the doorbell. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and checked the house number.

"Number fourteen all right," I thought and stroked Toel, who was curled up in my sweatshirt pocket. I gathered up my courage and rang the doorbell again.

"Coming!" A muffled hollered. There were some thumps, followed by crash, a loud "OW!" and then the door finally opened, and I was face to face with Sairen.

"Hadrian!" She exclaimed and beamed at me. "Come on in!" She moved out of the way and I stepped inside. There was a spiral staircase leading to the upstairs, and a shelf three feet off the ground that held four pairs of sneakers, all different brands and sizes.

"Take off your shoes," Sairen ordered. I obeyed and placed them on the far side of the shelf.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked her as she led me through rooms and down hallways to the kitchen.

She nodded. "Yep, an older brother."

"What's his name?"

"Soren," She answered and put her hand to her cap to make sure it stayed there.

She sure loves that hat.

"Stay," Sairen ordered as we came to a door. She walked inside and closed the door, leaving me there standing awkwardly and inspecting the family pictures on the walls.

Every single member of their family wore some type of hat.

"Talk about weird," I thought. Suddenly the door opened and Sairen peeked her head out. "Come on in," She said. "My parents are ready to meet you."

I took a deep breath and stepped inside. I was greeted by the smell of freshly baked cookies and a women I presumed to be Sairen's mother waltz over to me. She had the same dirt blonde hair as Sairen, but her eyes were a light blue. She had a white baseball cap crammed onto her head, and an apron that read "I am too kawaii to cook, but I do it anyways."

Her father was a different story.

He had auburn hair, and his eyes were an emerald green. He had a smile on his face, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Hello," He said. I nodded but kept my distance, unsure of my welcome. Sairen's mother beamed at me.

"Sairen has told us much about you the minute we left the store," She exclaimed happily and moved in closer to me. Instinctively I backed away, but she just held me at arm's length and continued as if I hadn't moved at all. She took a good look at my scrawny figure and clicked her tongue disapprovingly.

"Don't your parents know what size you wear?" She asked and adjusted her apron, which gave me a clear view of her HUGE boobs.

"Boob salad," Toel whispered to me. I flicked him in my pocket and was rewarded with an angry hiss.

Trying not to stare at her bouncing appendages, I answered with my most simplest answer to that question.

"My parents are dead."

"Well then, who takes care of you?" Sairen asked before her mother could speak.

"Uh… my relatives." I answered quietly.

"The Dizzleys?!" Sairen's mom exclaimed in horror.

"Yep," I answered, dragging out the 'p' and trying to focus on anything but those bouncing boobs of hers.

"Oh my, you poor thing!" She cooed and hugged me. My instincts kicked in and I tried to get away, but she held fast so I was forced to be as stiff as a board and pray to god that my face wouldn't get sandwiched between her…

Gah, you know what I mean.

"I know how those horrible people treat children," She said.

"Whenever you need a mom or a dad, you can come here and stay for as long as you want."

Sairen's eyes lit up with that, and at first I thought she wouldn't be happy, but she was smiling so big I thought her face would split in half. My heart started to swell so huge I thought it would explode. Then I had an idea.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a groggy Toel.

"Can Toel stay too?" I asked. Sairen's mom laughed and nodded.

I felt so happy, all the exhaustion I ignored from the past week kicked in, and I crumpled to the floor with a smile on my face.

And for the first time, I dreamed something else.

As If I had lived it before...

* * *

"What are you telling me?"

I was standing on an all too familiar circular podium, face to face with three robed figures.

"As the son of Satan, you have served the Vatican for seven hundred years," One of them said. "But we no longer require your services."

Fury rose up, and I fought the urge to burn them alive.

"So… you're saying I should go to Gehenna?" I asked. "I can't. Satan will kill me."

"Which is why we have a human to help you," One on the far right said.

I raised my eyebrows. "A human?"

"Yes," The one in the middle answered. "His name is Harry Potter. He lives in England and we have already contacted him about your arrival."

I put on a bored expression. "How old is this kid?"

"Sixteen."

I rolled my eyes and lashed my tail. "Look, I know you guys hate me and all, but sending me to a human that thinks I'm his age is pretty crazy."

They started muttering to themselves, so I picked at my teeth, purposefully showing my fangs. Unlike a full demon king, I didn't have horns or wings.

But I do have my fire.

"The thing is, Okumura," One said. "Is that they know nothing of us, and we nothing of them. They consider demons as magical creatures and themselves as wizards by using magic wands."

I blinked. "So… they do all that abracadabra stuff?"

All three of them nodded. I glanced at my nails, which were now claws. I fingered Kurikara.

"This is gonna be fun."


	8. xiS retpahↄchapter Six

**OH my gods! I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated this sooner!**

 **Okay, you know the update I sent you that was just an authors note? My little sister [she's like, fourteen] added to it, and I was gonna trash it when I actually read it and Im like, u know wat? Im gonna branch off this.**

 **So screw my future ideas! Im going off track. *Evil smile***

 **No, seriously. My sis made that. Wanna know who?**

 **VocaMonster! Once known as Vocaloidfan4life!**

 **She has her own thing going [2 stories] and one is the written events of Tokyo Ghoul, and the other is a Big Four fanfic. [Jack, Hiccup, Punzie, Merida]**

 **Check it out! She's actually better than me in some ways.**

* * *

"Sairen!" I yelled.

"What?"

A door opened and Sairen stuck her head out. "What?" She repeated. Her hair was dripping wet, and she had a towel wrapped around her body. I paid no mind to her flat chest. Instead, I stared at her head. There were two ginger cat ears sticking up.

Something tells me those are real…

Sairen's hands flew to her hands, which caused the towel to fall. Before I could get a good look down below, I spun around and faced the wall. I counted to fifty, and when I turned back around Sairen was wearing jeans, a Superman t-shirt and her red baseball cap. Her wet hair was pulled into a ponytail, giving her a tomboy look.

Sairen sighed, grabbed my shirt and dragged me into her room, where she removed her hat and the ears became visible.

"Are those… real?" I squeaked. Sairen heaved another heavy sigh and nodded. "Yes." She mumbled, and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for something. Realization hit me. She thought… she **thinks** that I'll tell everyone!

Not very nice to assume, folks.

"Hey," I said. Sairen opened her eyes and I gave her a smile. "If you think I won't be your friend just because you have cat ears, you're wrong." She started to get a hopeful look in her eyes, and I finished by saying "I think you're awesome, cat ears and all!"

Sairen gave me a sheepish smile, and reached behind her back. My jaw dropped when she retrieved a ginger tail that twitched.

"I have a tail too," She said. I stared for a moment, then gave her a smile.

"Let's make a promise," I said. "Like what?" She asked me.

I took in a deep breath. "We won't ever keep any more secrets from each other."

She raised an eyebrow at me, and I felt heat rise to my face. "You know, not the erm… puberty stuff."

If one could die from blushing, I would be dead twice. Or maybe more than that…

Honestly, I stopped keeping track.

Sairen was also blushing, and I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"I am going to forget the last sentence you just uttered, Hadrian," She said through gritted teeth. "Not for my benefit, but for yours."

I blinked. "Mine?"

Sairen looked me dead in the eyes. "Because if I don't, I will kill you." She stated simply.

Damn, is she **creepy.**

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I promise to never keep an appropriate secret from you." She said, glaring at me.

Note to self- NEVER make Sairen mad.

I breathed a sigh of reliefs. "Hey, I wanna show you something," I said.

"Like what?"

I smirked. "Follow me!"

I raced down the hallway and reappeared in their basement again. I sprinted over to Toel, who looked up and asked "Do we have to leave now?"

Before I could reply, Sairen ran down the stairs and swished her tail from side to side. She stared at me. "How did you beat me?" She asked. "You don't even know where the basement is!"

I just shrugged. "Sairen, meet Toel." I said and pointed to her, then Toel. "Toel, meet Sairen."

"How do you do?" Toel hissed to Sairen and gave her a snakey smile.

Sairen blinked. "You can talk to snakes?"

Before I could answer the basement door swung open and a boy about sixteen charged the stairs. Sairen crammed her hat back on her head, and her tail vanished. When he saw me, he too crammed his hat on, but not before I got a glimpse- his ears were a pale grey. His eyes are a pale blue, and he was wearing a dark grey hoodie with jeans. He gave me a reproachful look.

"Who's this?" He asked as he swung past me and sat down on a nearby chair.

"This is Hadrian." Sairen answered and gave me a look that read "If you do anything stupid I will kill you."

Never disobey a girl, folks. They will murder you, guaranteed.

"You're Soren, right?" I asked timidly. He nodded. "That's me." He answered. He stood up and went back to the stairs, but tripped. His cap flew off and cat ears and a tail became visible.

So of course I did a very smart thing- I laughed.

"I knew it!" I exclaimed. "You have them too!"

Sairen gave me a look that meant bloody murder. Soren wasn't any better. He grabbed Sairen's wand and pointed it at me.

"You told him?!" He yelled at her. Sairen cringed. "It was an accident!" She protested, but Soren ignored her.

Something tells me this won't end well…

"People - especially muggles - Can't know about us!" He yelled, and the wand tip started to glow.

"Hadrian," Toel hissed. "Run!"

But I was glued in placed, transfixed by that eerie blue light. It looked so familiar…

"OBLIVIATE!" Soren screamed, and at the same time Sairen yelled "NO!"

The light engulfed me, and for a split second I saw myself with a tail, fangs, claws and pointy ears.

But the weirdest thing was that I was surrounded by blue flames- and they didn't burn me. It felt… good, like I was finally letting stress out.

Then the memory faded, as did my vision. The last thing I heard was "Free."

And everything faded into black.

* * *

"What are you?"

I was sitting in an armchair, close to a fire. Eight other people were around, and Harry was directly across from me.

"I am a boy," I answered, intending to joke around. A boy with ginger hair and blue eyes glared at me. He stuck his wand - no, his stick - in my face and snarled. "Tell us!" He demanded.

Why do they always think sticks make them powerful?

I sighed, rolled my eyes and gave him a bored look. "Ron, right?" I asked. He nodded and his wand lowered slightly.

"Well, how old do you think I am?" He blinked.

"Um… fifteen?"

The thought was so hilarious I doubled over laughing. I shook my head. "Sixteen then?" A woman piped up.

"I am 786 years old." I said.

There was complete silence, and then everyone was laughing except me.

Humans are pathetically naive.

"Seven hundred eighty?" Harry asked. "Seven hundred eighty-six," I corrected. "And I'm not joking."

The laughter faded, and only the crack of the fire could be heard.

"So…" Ginny started. "Why are you here?"

Might as well be honest.

"Because my boss wanted me to come here before he sent his assassins after me."

Heroine - Or is it Hermione? - blinked. "Assassins?" She squeaked.

I nodded. "Yup. I'm not too popular with humans."

Oops.

"So then…" Harry started, and I could see threat in his eyes. "If you aren't human… then what are you, Rin Okumura?"

I mentally strangled myself. I am an idiot!

"Well, you see…"

* * *

I opened my eyes and my first thought was "My tail is gone." I then face palmed. "I swear, these dreams are getting to me," I muttered and looked around. To my surprise, Sairen was curled up in an armchair next to my bed. Then it hit me. I was in the hospital. With needles. And medicine. And creepy doctors.

So I did what any insane person would do- I jumped out of bed, found the nearest window and tried to jump out.

And trust me, it was a looooong way down.


	9. neveS retpahↄchapter Seven

**I'm going on a random update spree on this story right now, so stay tuned for another chapter!**

 **Here are Four new characters:**

Haku: Pure white cat sidhe with black underbelly.

Astaroth: White haired, 17 year looking boy with long, slender demon tail and wings. Demon King of Rot.

Amaimon: Green haired, 14 year looking boy with abnormally large fangs and burgandy demon wings. Demon king of Earth.

Satan: Navy blue haired, 30 looking man with huge black demon wigs, a 3 yard long demon tail with barb at the end. Always covered by his blue flames.

* * *

While I was temporarily insane and tried to jump out a window, Sairen woke up, freaked out and slapped my face a dozen times.

"Hadrian!" She screamed. "Wake up! You aren't dreaming!"

If anything can bring you back to sanity, its when a girl slaps you.

Trust me, it works.

I shook my head to clear the cobwebs, then noticed I was halfway out a window.

"What the hell?!" I yelled and fell backwards onto the tile. Sairen hauled me onto my feet. "You okay?" She asked. I snorted. "Of course I'm okay!" I exclaimed. "I just lost my sanity for a minute and tried to kill myself! Of course I'm okay!" I slammed the window shut and marched back into bed.

"Don't tell anybody, please?" I begged her. Sairen rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said and sat down on the edge of the bed, her tail swishing from side to side.

"Hey, Sairen?"

"What?"

"Uh…" Please let this work… "Do you know anything about blue fire?"

Her face darkened. "Yeah, a bit too much." I made the universal 'go on' gesture with my hands. Sairen sighed. "Okay fine. You see…"

* * *

"Master, I have located the boy."

Satan peered down at me, close enough to feel the heat of his flames. "Well then retrieve him and bring him to me!" He exclaimed, and waved his hand to dismiss me.

"Oh, and Haku?" I stopped walking and slowly turned to face him. "Yes?" I squeaked.

"Bring him back alive. It would be preferable to me."

I bowed my head, my twin tails twitching in response to the awkward position. "I will, master."

I bolted out of the throne room and took a deep breath, still amazed that I was still alive. I looked at the small Gehenna gate in front of me.

"Well, I'm the Heirs familiar," I muttered. "Might as well get this sh-it done and over with."

While I was walking, I accidentally bumped into Astaroth.

Not good. Not good at all!

* * *

"There are three types of people. There are the Wizards and Witches, like me, and Muggles, non magical people, like you."

"Okaaay… So what's the third?" I asked.

Sairen sighed. "The third is a type of people most Wizards don't know about. They are called Exorcists."

I blinked. "You mean the dudes that get rid of demons?"

Sairen nodded. "How do you know this?" I asked her.

"You know my ears?" I nodded. "Well, my mother is a Nekori from Japan."

I blinked. "And that means…" Sairen smiled. "Well, because I'm descended from a demon-"

"WAIT YOUR MOM'S A DEMON?!" I exclaimed. Sairen started at me, then nodded. "A Nekori is a demon that has cat like attributes. There's Nekori, Inuyasha, Nananuns and others."

"Inuyasha? Nananuns?" I said. "Sorry but I don't speak Japanese."

Sairen laughed. "Dog demons and rabbit demons."

"Oh. That makes much more sense."

Sairen rolled her eyes. "Can I continue?"

I nodded.

"Since I'm descended from a demon, and she married a wizard, aka my dad, there was a good chance me and Soren would either be Exorcists or wizards."

I nodded. "Following so far, but what does this have to do with blue flames?"

"The exorcists fight demons, right?" She said. "So if demons exist, so does Satan." My eyes grew wide, but Sairen was already going on.

"Ten years ago, Satan tried to break into Assiah, our world." She explained. "Every major exorcist was called to the Vatican to keep this from happening. Satan possessed every exorcist there, even the Paladin. Satan's power was too much for them, and each one died." Her eyes downcast, she said "It's called the Blue Night because of Satan's blue flames. Today, eleven years has passed since it happened."

My eyes grew even wider. Today is my birthday.

I was born on the Blue Night.

* * *

"I'm not telling you."

Ron glared at me. "Why not?" He demanded. I turned towards Hermione. "This lovely human girl can figure it out. I bet she's smart enough." I said and put a bored look on my face, while inside I was being purely entertained. I never understood why Mephisto messed with humans, but now I see why- they're so dumb its comical!

Ron was clearly out of patience. His wand tip glowed, and he whispered something inaudible and flung the orb at me. Of course, it had to hit me, but I absorbed it and something like a sugar rush flooded my senses. It felt good.

Ron, Harry and everyone else stared at me. "What the hell are you?!" Harry demanded.

"I am the son of Satan." I answered calmly.

Luna took one good look at my tail and grinned.

"I knew it!" She said. "You're the heir!"

Those last three words caught me off guard. "What do you mean?" I growled.

Luna didn't seem fazed. "You're the heir to hell, right?" She said. ""That means you have to kill Satan and rule it!"

Everyone stared at me, but I didn't notice. I was too pissed off.

I forced my claws to grow their longest yet and aimed them at her throat.

"Not happening, lady," I growled.

"Not. Happening."

* * *

"What are you doing, Haku?" Astaroth hissed. I gulped and tried inch my way around him. "Uh... orders from master to find the heir!" I said quickly. "And I really need to get past you to get to the gate, so..." I trailed off, praying to Satan that he'd get the hint.

He did. Astaroth snorted. "If you're gonna try to find Rin, I'm coming with you."

My jaw dropped. "You are?" I squeaked. He nodded.

"OH BIG BROTHER!" A sing song voice said. Astaroth cringed, picked me up and jumped into the gate...

But not without some unwanted company.

When we reached Assiah, Astaroth put me down, grabbed Amaimon and punched him.

"You idiot!" Astaroth yelled. "Now I have to baby sit you!"

Amaimon jumped out of Astaroth's grasp and pouted. "I only wanted to see little brother," He said, still moping.

Astaroth gritted his teeth. "Next time you do this, I wil kill you." He warned, and turned towards me.

"So, where is Rin?" He asked. I blinked, then sniffed the air. "Uh..."

Suddenly an image sounded in my head. "England!" I exclaimed.

Astaroth sighed. "Where's Mephisto when you actually need him..."


	10. thgiE retpahↄchapter Eight

**OMG THIS CHAPTER IS SOOOO SHORT!**

 **Not you ed. Sorry!**

 **Okay, on the bottom will be a written AMV of mine. It contains spoilers, so if you don't want any, don't read it.**

 **KEEP UP THE AWESOME!**

* * *

"So…" I started once the initial shock had worn off. Sairen looked up from her book. "Yes?" She asked. "If you're gonna be a witch, who's gonna train you?"

We were still at the hospital, and Sairen decided to keep me company while her parents tried to get the Dizzley's to pay my bill of fifty-three dollars and seventy-eight cents.

Sairen gave me a knowing smile. "When all wizarding children turn eleven, they usually receive an invitation to Dragonscale academy."

I raised an eyebrow. "Please tell me you don't expect me to know what and where that is."

Sairen laughed, causing her book to drop. She moved to pick it up and set it on a nightstand.

"I don't," She said. "Even if you tried to find it, the wards around it would make you turn around and forget every memory of it."

I crossed my arms and scowled. "Well, that sucks." I was rewarded with another laugh from Sairen.

"Yeah, I guess it does," She agreed. "But the wards are there to protect the wizarding world from muggles that would use it for their own gain."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You enjoy using big words." I commented. Sairen smiled and shrugged. "Old habit of mine." She confessed.

"So…" I started again. "What's Dragonscale like?"

To my surprise, Sairen shrugged. "No idea what it looks like." She said. "But I can tell you about its history."

I nodded and leaned forward eagerly.

"A long time ago, about a thousand years ago, Satan was successful in achieving the perfect host- his half breed son, a boy named Rin Okumura. Rin's friends, two wizards and a witch called Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger fought him and nearly lost until Yukio Okumura and Cho Chang united their power together out of an act of desperation, killing them both but banishing Satan back into Gehenna, where he still resides today."

She took a deep breath and continued.

"In order to banish Satan, they used a spell of dark magic, and the worlds are said to be spoken in riddles. Thus, it is said anyone with the last name of Riddle shall become our saviour… Or Satan's next host."

Dread creeped into my stomach. This is bad. VERY bad.

"So… this is some kind of prophecy?" I asked. "And everyone knows about it?" I squeaked.

Sairen nodded. "Why?" She asked.

Oh sh-it.

* * *

"How come its never happening?"

I rolled my eyes at them. "Because Satan is way more powerful than your so-called Voldemort."

One or two of them flinched at his name, but Harry remained firm, the threat never leaving his eyes. "What do you know of Voldemort?" He asked.

I snorted at their stupidity. "Because since Voldy wanted power. He sold his soul to Satan, and became more powerful, and he also became more and more like my father. On the day you destroyed him-" I jabbed a finger in Harry's direction. "Satan was mere seconds from possessing him and taking over Assiah, all because of some damn wand."

Hermione blinked. "Wait… you're saying the Elder Wand is to blame?"

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. "Its the reason Dumbledore died, Harry's parents died and that the final battle even happened and that Voldemort even existed in the first place!"

"What did he do it for?" Luna asked in her calm, breezy way. "Why did he sell his soul?"

"To bring back his son," I answered. "A boy named Hadrian James Riddle."

* * *

"So, how do you get into Dragonscale?" I asked.

Sairen smiled. "The invitations are sent by owl."

I blinked. ""Sorry, but did you just say owl?"

Sairen nodded. "We get the invitation, buy the things we need, board the train and pow! We're in."

I face palmed. "Man, this is sounding more like an awful lot like an anime…"

"Or a book!" Sairen piped up. I stared at her, and she gave me a sheepish grin. "What? I love books!"

"Yes," I said sarcastically. "Lets see… Our lives will be similar to a book, and things from different anime's will pop up randomly and only the reader will notice!"

Sairen whistled. "Someone needs to lay off on the meds…"

I threw my arms up in the air. "Do not!" I retorted.

Sairen laughed. "Just kidding!"

I looked down at my hands. The image of blue fire surrounding me still hadn't faded from my mind.

If only I had known then what I do now…

That those dreams were flashbacks, and once I got that damn invitation, my life will be a living hell.

Quite literally.

* * *

 **Here are quotes from future chapters. Try to find where they all go!**

 **WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD!**

 **The song is Believe from Holly Wood Undead.**

* * *

I can't believe  
That when I breathe

 _"You snore really loudly, you know that?" -Jack_

There's something good inside of me

 _"You're a good person, Hadrian." -Coke_

Just one good thing inside of me

 _"You really think so?" -Hadrian_

So close to me

 _"Hey! You're crushing me!" -Hadrian_  
That memory

 _"No... Take me instead! Leave Hadrian alone! Take me!" -Zoel_

Of that one good thing inside of me

 _"Hey... I won't tell a soul, Koga. I promise." -Hadrian_  
Just one good thing inside of me

 _"You're a good friend, Hadrian." -Koga_

* * *

If I went out the back door nobody would stop me  
But where would I go?

 _"I guess... I'll live at Sairen's place for a while. -Hadrian_

Cause I ain't ever had a real home  
So what do I know?

 _"You guys... are like family to me." -Hadrian_

So I could keep running, hide until they find me  
But what would that do?

 _"I'm not going to run any longer. I'm going to tell them... Everything." -Hadrian_

If they could only know what I knew  
What would it prove?

 _"Do you think If I tell them... they'll hate me for being half human?" -Hadrian_  
I should've seen the writing on the wall

 _"I should've killed that da-mn basalisk when I had the chance!" -Hadrian_

Instead I'm left to fall

 _Fall into insanity..._

Cause the longer I'm away

 _"I want to become a full demon!" -Hadrian_

The more we stay the same

 _"Hadrian's not coming back, is he?" -Sairen_

Looking back where I thought I knew it all

Instead I'm left to fall

 _Fall into Insanity..._

Did I throw it all away?

 _"I can't believe this is how I'm going to die..." -Hadrian_

* * *

I can't believe  
That when I breathe  
There's something good inside of me  
Just one good thing inside of me

 _"I'm a monster!" -Hadrian_

So close to me  
That memory  
Of that one good thing inside of me  
Just one good thing inside of me

 _"I don't deserve to live!" -Hadrian_

* * *

I can't believe

That when I breathe

 _"I can't die! Not yet!" -Hadrian_

There's something good inside of me

 _"But you killed him..." -Aster_

Just one good thing inside of me

 _"I am destined to become Satan. I had no choice but to kill my Father." -Hadrian_

So close to me  
That memory

 _"I love you, Momma!" -Hadrian_

Of that one good thing inside of me

 _"Hadiran! No, no, no! Stay with me! Please, stay with me!" -Sairen_

Just one good thing inside of me

 _"I love you, Sairen..." -Hadrian_

* * *

I can't believe

That when I breathe

 _"I'm going to die..." -Hadrian_

There's something good inside of me

 _"I love him! You can't just take him away!" -Sairen_  
Just one good thing inside of me  
So close to me

 _"That was waaaaay too close for comfort, Hadrian. The Vatican almost executed you!" -Aether_  
That memory

 _"I love you, Hadrian. Never forget me..." -Zoel_

Of that one good thing inside of me

 _"I don't care if you're Satan! I still love you as Hadrian James Riddle." -Sairen_

Just one good thing inside of me, yeah

 _"Free..."_


	11. eniN retpahↄchapter Nine

"Voldemort has a son?!"

Everyone stared at me in horror.

I nodded. "Yeah, he did." I stated obviously. Honestly, humans are pretty stupid.

"Did?" Harry asked. I sighed.

"Look, this is it all in a nutshell," I said and a few of them leaned forward eagerly, Ron involved.

"Voldy met some lady, they had a kid, she died, he sent their kid somewhere to be safe, Harry killed Voldy, kid is nowhere to be found."

There was complete silence until Luna said "There's a problem with that."

I scowled at her. "Such as?"

"Harry didn't kill Voldemort yet."

Oh sh!t.

* * *

"So…" Amaimon started. "Why are you guys in Assiah?"

Astaroth rolled his eyes at his brother, which left me to explain things to the thick-headed numbskull.

What fun.

"Satan chose me to be Rin's familiar," I said slowly. "Since I am the recurrence of Kuro, Rin Okumura's familiar, and Rin has now reaccured, he chose me."

Amaimon blinked at me stupidly. "I don't get it."

I lashed my tails in frustration. Out of all the hitchhikers, we get him?!

Astaroth gave me a reassuring sweep of his tail, as if to say "Frankly, I have learned to live with him."

I twitched my tails in response, and there was just the faintest of smiles on his face.

Could it be that The Demon King of Rot was able to smile?

Nah, that's crazy. After all, he's known to be the most unemotional of the demon kings.

Or maybe everyone is wrong...

* * *

I looked out the window, frustrated with Sairen's antics. All of the sudden, I saw a tiny shape flutter toward the window. I squinted, trying to make it out, and then I realized it had wings.

My mouth dropped open in surprise. No way. A real live owl was headed this way… with an envelope in its claws.

"Sairen," I said. "You're not gonna believe this…"

It landed on the sill and pecked at the glass. Sairen's mouth fell open in astonishment. "Wow," She said and opened the window. "Talk about irony." The owl landed on the bedpost, hooting and lifting the letter. Sairen took it and her eyes grew as wide as saucers. "I don't believe it…" She whispered. I moved out of bed and leaned in, trying to get a good look.

"What?" I asked. She held it out to me, her eyes shining.

"I've been invited to Dragonscale!" She squealed and dashed out of the room, yelling "Mom! Dad! Look at this!"

I stared after her, then looked at the owl, still on my bedpost. She - Well, I think it's a she - hooted at me. "What?" I asked it. It fluttered towards me and dropped another envelope by my feet. I picked it up and opened it.

It read:

Dear Mr Riddle,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Dragonscale Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on the first of September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Here are the required items needed-

-Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

-One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

-One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

-One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

*Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.*

-The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

-A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

-Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

-A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

-One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

-Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

-Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

-The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

-1 Wand

-1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

-1 set of glass or crystal phials

-1 telescope

-1 set of brass scales

-Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.

*PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.*

We hope you will enjoy your time at Dragonscale Academy and make the Wizarding world proud. A man by the name of Onido will arrive shortly after you recieve this letter, so do not be alarmed. We are happy to have another muggle-born addition to our school!

Sincerley,

Headmaster Rumbleroar.

I stared at the paper. I was invited to Dragonscale. I was going to be a Wizard.

I am going to learn magic.

And I will, no doubt, make myself look like an idiot.

* * *

If only I had known then that receiving that letter would affect my life forever. That train ride will make me lifelong friends and enemies.

And don't get me started on that da~n cat.

* * *

So, I know a lot of you are enjoying this story. And I also know my quality is kinda running down. Sorry about that, its just because a LOT has happened life wise. Apperantly, we have to move, so I had to put my stuff in boxes, which doesn't leave me a lot of time to update. And dont worry! Im staying in the USA.

Thank GOD.

Oops...

Anyways, I just wanted to tell you guys that. So, since this IS MY A/N combined Chapter, I am going to make you all happy.

* * *

 **First,** to PiNerd of the Hephaestus Cabin! Thank you for reviewing on my chapters! You have helped me AND encouraged me! And entertained me, but that comes later. XD

 **Second,** to ANIMEFANFICSFORLIFE! This was inspired ENTIRELY because of you! His story, [yes, ANIMEFANFICSFORLIFE is a he. I have to fix that] Harry Potter Challenges! Chapter Two, is the reason I have this AWESOME STORY! THANK YOU! And check his stuff out. His challenges are actually pretty cool.

 **Third,** to 0.0dreamerofdreams0.0! Thank you for letting me know that Toel was a good idea! I had thought of ditching the thought, but I did want you all to know Hadrian always could talk to snakes via parseltongue. We shall be using his skills in the Chamber of Secrets, and you will be VERY entertained!

 **Fourth,** to turtlehoffmann2251! Your review DEFINETLY caught my attention. It also entertained me because, yes, I did watch that. Very funny and... odd. Laughed most of the show.

 **Fifth,** to NightWithMoon! I didn't even know I had more than, like, five readers until you reviewed.

I am a very happy demon.

 **Sixth,** to OverObsessedFangirl8804! I will have all the original characters, but with different names! No need to panic! And I am happy people like the fact that I əsreveЯ the chapter titles.

Heh heh, əsreveЯ. Get it?

And **finally,** U willnever know. I have created two polls so that people can choose which pairing and parent for Hadrian. All in all, you shall make my life MISERABLE for posing as my old username.

You have to HATE little brothers, people.

So, did I miss anyone? And if you are reading this story but havent reviewed, thanks for reading! It makes me happy that people enjoy my trash.

STAY CALM AND KEEP YOUR SATAN ON!

Ik that makes NO sense but i say it anyways. I have to credit my dad you know!


	12. neT retpahhↄcapter Ten

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I was grounded.**

 **I know. Wonderful excuse.**

 **And there is a mini time skip here. Im not in the mood to put everything in full detail right now.**

 **I promise to update this at least every month during the school year, and if i dont, PM me and complain. Its probably the only way ill** **remember.**

 **Oh and btw Astaroth looks like Soul Eater Evans and Amaimon looks like Ichigo Kurosaki!**

* * *

I looked up at Onido. He had long curly brown hair that reached his shoulders. He was wearing a standard wizard outfit, and twirled a pink umbrella between his fingers. But the most noticeable thing about him was that he was at least eight feet tall- the dude was a giant!

But he was a very nice person, and he also understood I had no idea what the items on the list were.

"Alright Hadrian," He said and gave me a smile. "Let's go see if we can get a wand fer ya!" He said. I nodded to him, looking at all the people and shops around. Sioden alley was certainly a sight to behold.

Onido tapped my shoulder and pointed to a shop not too far away.

"That's Quirrell's wand shop," He said. I smiled and sprinted towards it.

I opened the door and stared at all the boxes lining the walls. A man waved at me and smiled through his beard.

"What's your name, boy?" He asked me. "Hadrian." I answered. I decided to cut out the 'Riddle' part a while back.

"Well, nice to meet you," He said and ran a hand down my right arm. "Which hand are you dominate in?"

"Right," I answered. He just nodded and walked over to a wall and pulled out a wand.

"Alright… Could you please try out some wands for me?" He asked. I nodded and walked over to him. He picked up a box and opened it. Inside was a long stick- smooth and coarse looking at the same time.

After a moment's hesitation, I picked it up and a word formed in my mine.

Llumos.

"Uh… Llumos!" I said, and the wand started to glow faintly. Onido looked surprised, and then the wand started to shake. It quivered and jolted in my hand, and Quirrel quickly grabbed it and put it back in the box on the shelf.

I gave him an apologetic look and he soon handed me another wand.

This went on for several hours, and soon I was certain no wand would work for me at all.

Finally we found a wand that didn't explode in my face, and while Onido was trying to pay for it, I decided to take a look around.

kimmed down the aisles of wands and accidently bumped into a shelf. Frantically trying to keep the boxes from falling, I caught them and set them gently down. I went to put them back when one box covered with dust and cobwebs glowed faint green when I touched it.

Being curious, I picked up the box and opened it. A thick cloud of dust emerged and I coughed, waving it away. I peered inside and saw a pure black wand with a silver snake wrapped around it, and the tip of the wand was where the snake opened its mouth in a silent hiss.

I picked it up, and my vision changed. Surprised, I dropped it, then glanced around to make sure no one was watching. When I was sure the coast was clear I picked it up again, and my sighed was remarkable. I could see the faintest details on everything, and I could sense where Quirrel and Onido were in the shop.

Excited, I ran to a mirror and saw to my horror that my eyes were different. They were now the color of blood, and my pupil was slitted like a snakes. A voice whispered in my mind.

Tom Marvello Riddle.

I shook my head. Was he my father? No… that doesn't seem right…

I looked at the wand and an idea formed.

"Llumos!" I whispered, and the tip glowed with a bright blue light. I grinned.

I found my wand!

* * *

"So… what are we going to do?"

The three of us were sitting outside, avoiding human contact whenever possible. Here and there we run into a person that has a temptaint, but they usually turn around and believe they're delirious.

"Well," I started and twitched my twin tails. "For starters, you guys need to get disguises."

"Why?" Amaimon asked and twirled his lollipop. "None of the humans bother us."

Astaroth hissed in annoyance. "But did you think about the exorcists or the wizards?" He asked.

Amaimon blinked. "Oh. Riiight."

Astaroth rolled his eyes at his younger brother, and I twitched my tails in annoyance.

"By the time we get to the Prince it will be too late!" Amaimon whined.

I bared my fangs at him. "Then if we're going to do this faster, get yourself a human disguise."

Astaroth nodded and took a deep breath. Hundreds of Coal tars hovered around him until he couldn't be seen anymore. In mere seconds, The coal tars dispersed and the person that was standing there… well it took me a few minutes to recognize him as Astaroth.

Instead of his usual blood red hair and silver eyes, he had pure white hair spiked up all over. His eyes were a fiery gold, and he was wearing a blood red hoodie with faded black jeans and red sneakers. The only indication that he was once Astaroth was a scar across his right eye, going straight down. The very scar that Satan gave him because he failed in saving Rin...

Amaimon grinned. "My turn!" He exclaimed and summoned the earth around him. Soon it was in the shape of a mini tornado, circling around Amaimon like a cocoon. Instantly, it stopped and standing in the middle was a boy with fiery orange hair and pitch black eyes. He was wearing a black tank top with faded blue jeans. Around his neck was a necklace with a demonic face etched into it- a Hollow. They had all but gone extinct, and only three remained, guarding Satan's palace from unwanted intruders.

Amaimon grinned. "Well, what do you think?" He asked.

"You still look like an idiot." Astaroth answered calmly. Amaimon gritted his teeth, and I could sense a fight coming. Not wanting to injure unsuspecting humans, I ran in between them and scowled. "Come on you guys! We need to get moving and find Rin before Satan gets pissed off."

That definitely got their attention. They went pale at the idea of their Father burning them alive… which he did quite often. Not wanting to have a painful punishment, they both nodded eagerly and Amaimon let his tail hang loose.

"You need a disguise too Haku," He said. I blinked. "But what will I choose?" I wondered. Astaroth smiled down at me. "Here, let me help." He said and snapped his fingers.

Instantly I was surrounded in a white light, and when it disappeared I was standing on two feet. I dashed towards a shard of glass on the pavement and my mouth dropped open.

I had long white hair that reached my waist. My eyes were a brilliant rainbow shade- they changed color. I was wearing a white top and skirt that had been paint splattered all the colors of the rainbow. But the most noticeable thing was that I still had my cat ears and tail.

"Like it?" Astaroth asked me. I nodded, to shocked to speak.

Amaimon laughed. "We should call you Niji!"

I smiled and looked up at them. "Niji…" I whispered. "I love it!"

* * *

 **OMG! The demon kings and cat sihde can pass as humans now! Isn't that awesome?!**

 **Obviously they will be major characters in this, ESPECIALLY when they meet Hadrian.**

 **Sorry for the tiny break, I just got excited!**

 **Now, back to Hadrian...**

* * *

I grabbed my wand and walked over to Quirrel and Onido. "Hadrian!" Onido boomed. "I bought yer wand- let's go!"

I shook my head. "I found a different wand," I told them. "And it works perfectly for me."

Quirrel raised an eyebrow. "Can I see?" I nodded and put my wand out in plain view. Their eyes grew wide and Quirrel snatched it from my hands.

"Hey!" I protested. "Where did you get this?!" He hissed. I blinked.

"On a shelf…" Quirrel grabbed an empty box and stuffed the wand inside. "This wand isn't for sale!" He said. "It's dangerous!"

"But it's perfect!" I yelled back. "It works for me!"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LAST OWNER OF THIS WAND?!" Quirrel shouted. "HE WAS POSESSED BY SATAN! HE ALMOST KILLED EVERYONE!"

"What was his name?" I asked.

"Daavd Riddle."


	13. nevelE retpahↄchapter Eleven

**Poll results are in! Zoel lives!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW TO MY STORY BECAUSE ITS KILLING ME!**

 **I NEED REVIEWS! They make me feel better...**

 **And what do you guys think about Amaimon, Astaroth and Niji?**

* * *

"How far away is the Wizard school?" Amaimon whined.

I rolled my eyes at him again. "Just shut up and we'll get there faster." I said through gritted teeth. Newly named Niji giggled slightly and skipped off, still in our sight. I felt the corners of my mouth soften, again. I scowled and tried to push my face back into its original form- unemotional.

That kid is making me soft.

Amaimon sighed. "Well, if we're gonna blend in, we'll need human names." He said, fingering his necklace. Niji and I both stared at him.

"That is the most intelligent thing I have ever heard you say." She said, still staring. I nodded.

He just shrugged. "Whatever, we do need human names though, Astaroth."

I nodded. "I'll go with… Aster. It's easy to remember."

Amaimon nodded. "I'm Amon then," He said and grinned at Niji. "And Niji could be our little sis or something."

Niji looked like she was going to puke at the very idea. I laughed.

"Let's wait for that later," I said, then realized I had laughed.

I, the most unemotional of all the demon kings, had laughed.

But I just shrugged it off. "Come on, let's go!" I said and darted down the street. Niji and Amon shared a look, then followed me.

I think I'm gonna like Assiah...

* * *

"Daavd Riddle."

When Quirrell said that name the tip of my wand glowed so bright I could see it through the box. As if it was calling me, I took it out and held it.

Immediately the light stopped, but then the world around me swirled wildly as if a tornado would appear. Then I heard a voice whisper "Don't be afraid, son. I'm always here…"

And then the magic stopped. Quirrel and Onido stared at you.

"Who- who are you?" Quirrell asked. I sighed.

"My name is Hadrian Riddle, son of Daavd Riddle." I answered. "This wand is my birthright- and I don't think my father will be too happy you wouldn't let me buy it."

That last sentence surprised me- I didn't even mean to say it! But Quirrel was shaking in fear and pushed me out of his shop. "G-good day to y-you," He said, shaking. Onido followed me out, then rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well then, er, you can find things on yer own, can't ya?" He asked. I nodded. "So then… see ya, Hadrian!" He said and scurried off.

I kicked at the ground angrily.

"Stupid wand," I muttered. "Stupid eyeballs. Stupid last name."

I sighed and glanced at my letter. "Next stop…" I muttered to myself. "The books."

* * *

Flashback…

I hissed in annoyance at the coal tars. They wouldn't leave me alone! And here I was, In England of all places, trying to find some rogue demon the Vatican wanted back in Gehenna.

I glanced at the street. Picket drive.

"Weird street." I muttered. It was pretty normal for a human place to live, but then again, you can never be too careful. I sensed a strong demonic aura coming from the fourth house, so I jumped over their fence and got kurikara out, ready to unsheathe it. To my surprise, I ran saw a boy with dark brown hair with a line of white hair going down. He was clutching his broken glasses and tears ran down his face. He couldn't have been more than five years old.

The grip on my sword loosened slightly, and the boy looked up and let out a small squeak of surprise. Suddenly an immensely fat boy and three others ran out to face the boy. He whimpered, and I noticed he had bruises all over. The demonic aura was coming from the boy allright- but it wasn't hostile. This kid doesn't even know what he is at all.

I growled at the other three boys and decided to play a joke. I winked at the boy who stared at me and wondered why the others couldn't see me.

I hissed in the kids ears, "Don't you dare hurt him." The fat boy, their leader, scowled. "Why not? He's a freak! Mommy loves it when I hurt him!"

I gritted my teeth and then glanced at my sword, still in my hand. I smirked and winked at the other boy. He looked surprised and I moved behind him and unsheathed my sword. I allowed myself to become visible, and the three other boys screamed in fear. "If you hurt him I will hurt you!" I yelled. They all ran away in fright except for the one boy that could see me.

I sheathed my sword and laughed. "Did you see their faces?" I asked, still laughing. He smiled, and to my shock, hugged me. "Are you my angel?" He asked. I looked down at him. He really has no idea…

* * *

 **OMG I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! I REALLY AM!**

 **GOMENASAI~!**

 **I have a favor to ask of all my readers: Can you PLEASE review to my story? I really want your opinions, and some constructive criticism would be nice.**

 **COUGH-** Pinerd of the Hephaestus cabin **-COUGH**

 **Do you guys like my written AMV's? If so, I can make more.**

 **Heck, I'm gonna add one to this chapter so be alert for spoilers, ok?**

* * *

 **WARNING! MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD!**

* * *

Momma never told me how to love

 _"Zoel..."_  
Daddy never told me how to feel

 _"I never thought Satan was... well, cared."_  
Momma never told me how to touch

 _"I wish I knew who my parents were..."_  
Daddy never showed me how to heal

 _"Because of your demonic blood, you will heal fast."_  
Momma never set a good example

 _"Mom... you killed her, didn't you?"_  
Daddy never held momma's hand

 _"You never cared! You never loved her at all!"_  
Momma found everything hard to handle

 _"She died giving birth to you, Hadrian."_  
Daddy never stood up like a man

 _"Your my father?!"_

I've walked alone, broken

 _"I'm finding it hard to keep living, Haku."_  
Emotionally frozen

 _"What's wrong with you?! Ever since you came back you've been... different."_  
Getting it on

 _"I will make this world burn..."_  
Getting it wrong

 _"Your wrong, Hadrian! We'll always be there for you."_

How do you love someone

 _"Sairen..."_  
Without getting hurt

 _"If I tell them, I'm afraid Sairen won't love me anymore..."_  
How do you love someone  
Without crawling in the dirt

 _"Everything I've done is for her!"_  
So far in my life

 _"I can't keep up with these lies..."_  
Clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, how do you love someone

 _"I'm losing everything..."_  
How do you love, how do you love someone

I was always the chosen child

 _"I'm the person that is going to either save or destroy the world."_  
The biggest scandal I became

 _"I'm the son of Satan... No way can I tell them that!"_  
They told me I'd never survive

 _"The reason you survived childhood was because I took you to Gehenna and blocked your demonic heart."_  
But survival's my middle name

 _"I'm not going to die like this!"_

I've walked alone, hoping

 _"Hope... I've never had it."_  
Just barely coping

 _"Everyone expects me to save their world, but what if I don't? What then?"_  
Getting it on  
Getting it wrong

How do you love someone

 _"Since my seal broke, I've lost empathy and sadness. I barely felt sad when Rumbleroar died!"_  
Without getting hurt  
How do you love someone  
Without crawling in the dirt

 _"The way you treat your friends... it's like we're dirt!"_  
So far in my life  
Clouds have blocked the sun

 _"The sun... it's blood red."_  
How do you love, how do you love someone

 _"How can I tell her?"_  
How do you love, how do you love someone

It's hard to talk

 _"I can't tell them..."_  
To see what's deep inside

 _"I can't..."_  
It's hard to tell the truth

 _"I just can't!"_  
When you've always lied

 _"Hadrian, this lie is killing you."_

How do you love someone

 _"I love you, Mom."_  
Without getting hurt

 _"So what, you didn't trust us enough to tell us you're a Son of Satan?!"_  
How do you love someone  
Without crawling in the dirt

 _"We trusted you with our secrets, but you didn't trust us with yours?"_  
So far in my life  
Clouds have blocked the sun

 _"This lie... I'm going to die with the truth if I don't do something..."_  
How do you love, how do you love someone

How do you love someone

 _"Hey... guys?"_  
And make it last

 _"What?"_  
How do you love someone (love someone)

 _"I have something to tell you..."_  
Without tripping on the past

 _"Well then get on with it!"_  
So far in my life

 _"Hurry up already!"_  
Clouds have blocked the sun

 _"What is it, Hadrian?"_  
How do you love, how do you love someone

 _"I'm a... a..._  
How do you love, how do you love someone, someone

 _"I'm the Son of Satan."_


	14. evlewT retpahↄchapter Twelve

After I had bought all my books, I headed over to where they sold messenger owls. I looked at a few of them, then noticed a boy scratching the ears of a large, black dog. His hair was long and pulled back in a ponytail, and his eyes were a bright yellow. He was wearing a hat that looked suspiciously made out of racoon fur, but the most noticeable thing about him was that he had a long, bushy tail that twitched behind him. Over his shoulder was a leather book bag that was filled with books, and in one of his hands he held a cauldron like the one required by Dragonscale.

Excited to meet a future classmate, I walked over to him. "Hello," I greeted. He nodded and smiled at me, and I noticed his teeth were slightly pointed. "I'm Hadrian."

"Koga Okamori," He said and patted his dog's head. "Are you a nekori?" I asked him, even though the answer was obvious. "Yep," He answered.

I looked at his black dog. "What kind of breed is that?" I asked, unsure of his pet's gender. Koga laughed. "This is Kurai, my wolf."

I stared at him. "I'm sorry… but did you say wolf?" He nodded.

"Don't be too surprised Hadrian. You have a snake."

I spun around and saw Sairen wearing her usual basebal cap and jeans with a Harley Quinn tank top. She too carried a cauldron and bookbag.

"Who's this?" She asked and eyed Koga.

"I'm Koga Okamori," He said again, his tail swishing behind him.

Sairen grinned.

"I didn't know there were more Wizarding Nekori!" She exclaimed. Koga raised an eyebrow, and she realized she was wearing her illusion cap. She quickly took it off, revealing her ginger ears and tail. "Sweet," Koga said. "I didn't know female fur came in that color."

Feeling left out of their conversation, I asked "So are you going to bring Kurai to Dragonscale?"

Koga nodded. "I'll try. Sometimes the headmaster makes an acceptance."

I nodded, and then the lightbulb went off. "Hey Sairen, do you think I can smuggle Toel in?"

Koga blinked. "Who's Toel?"

Sairen answered me like she didn't hear him. "Depends on his mood I guess."

"I guess you're right…" I muttered and trailed off.

Koga's tail lashed in irritation. "Uh, hello?" He said and waved his arms to get our attention. "Who's Toel?"

"My pet garter snake." I answered. Koga blinked. "Oh." Sairen giggled, then turned towards the owl shop. "Hmmmm… Do you guys think I should get one?"

I shrugged. "Go for it." She grinned and put her cap back on. "Be right back!" She exclaimed and ran inside.

"So… where do you live?" I asked Koga. He sighed. "America."

My jaw dropped. "I didn't think Americans were wizards!"

Koga laughed. "My family moved here a few years back. With the majority of my family being Wizards, it made things easier."

"That does make sense…"

* * *

"Hey Aster."

"What?" Aster asked, irritated.

"Are we close to England yet?"

I rolled my eyes at them. Honestly, Amaimon- I mean Amon - can be such a pain!

"We just left Asia and will be in Austria soon," Aster replied. "So yes, we're close."

I looked at the two of them. Without the madness of Gehenna and Satan breathing down their necks, they behaved just like normal teenagers. I, on the other hand, act like a proper composed eleven year old.

Unless you wave catnip in my face.

"So I have a question," I started. Aster and Amon looked at me. "Yes?" Aster said.

"Are we going to just keep an eye on Rin or just take him to Gehenna?"

Aster looked thoughtful, and Amon groaned. "Thanks Niji," He said sarcastically. "Aster has a new plan!"

Aster shot Amon a look that said 'Shut up or I'll kill you.' Then he turned towards me and said "We should follow him and gain his trust. That way it'll be easier for us to explain things to him."

Amon sighed. "Just great." He complained, which earned him a Reaper Chop from Aster. I smiled at them, taking in the scene.

When it's time to leave for Gehenna, will they really want to leave? Will I?

* * *

"I decided to name her Sky." Sairen told me as she stroked her new owl's feathers. Sky was a barn owl with golden brown feathers on her wings and large, black beady eyes. Sairen seemed very ecstatic to own an owl.

"Are you going to get one Koga?" I asked him as we made our way towards the cauldron shop.

"Nah," He said. "I've already got myself a messenger wolf." He grinned and scratched Kurai's ears, earning a pleased rumble.

"Where's Toel?" He asked me. "At home," I replied, picturing him curled up in his snake hole, complaining about the 'horrible treatment' I give him.

"He's kinda grumpy, but once you get past that, he's actually quite nice."

"So, you're a Two Tongue then?" Koga asked with a hint of menace.

"Two Tongue?" I repeated, confused. Sairen sighed. "Hadrian's a muggle born." She explained.

Koga's eyes lit up with understanding and he went on to explain. "A Two Tongue is a person who can talk to and control snakes," He said. "Usually they're in Snaketail."

The way he spat out Snaketail didn't make me too eager to find out what he was talking about, but he explained it to me anyways.

"Most kids who get sorted in there come out as Black magic wizards, or cause trouble for the Ministry by becoming Soul Eaters."

Both Koga and Sairen shuddered at the word, and Shioden alley didn't seem to welcoming all of a sudden.

"Soul Eaters? Like people who actually eat souls?"

"Not quite," Sairen said and sat down on the curb in front of the cauldron shop. Koga and I sat down beside her, with Sairen in the middle. Kurai seemed to keep watch, but he didn't wander too far from Koga.

"You know that Satan exists, right?" She asked Koga, who nodded. He seemed a bit uncomfortable at the question. "Yes," He answered. "I've always been able to see demons."

I shuddered at the idea of seeing them when other people couldn't. Maybe even his own family…

Returning to the original topic, Sairen said "There are some people who believe Assiah and Gehenna should be united. Under the rule of an exorcist called Daemon Storm, they tried to create a massive Gehenna gate so that they could purge Assiah of human weakness." Sairen shuddered, and Kurai whimpered and nosed Koga.

"Well, obviously they didn't do it," I said nervously. "Right?"

"Remember what I told you about the legend of Riddle?" I nodded, remembering the familiar feeling of dread as it creeped into my stomach, but I ignored it.

"Well, a Gehenna gate needs Satan's blood to work, and they had the next best thing- a Son of Satan."

I gulped, and fear gripped me like iron, and no amount of courage could make it let my soul go.

"Was his name… Daavd Riddle?" I cringed slightly, and I already knew the answer before Sairen replied with "Yes."

* * *

 **Sorry for the break- the next part was written by VocaMonster! She wanted to add to this because she founf my ending insuficient.**

 **Plus she wanted to help out my "Fox-dung."**

 **Ever read warriors? No/Yes?**

Oh come on Lucy, who cares if they have or not?

 **Hi Voca! S I G H...**

I read that, you know.

 **Oooooh I'm SOOOO scared.**

You should be. 

**Grrr...**

Just igonore her. Anyways, all the words below this BELONG TO ME! GOT IT? ME!

 **Yeah right.**

* * *

"I'm sick of walking!" Amon complained and flopped onto the grass. "And if you expect me to crawl over those mountains, you're dead wrong."

Aster sighed and looked around. We were in a large meadow and it didn't seem like any humans were around.

"Why don't you switch back into demon mode?" Aster suggested to me. "It'll make things a lot faster."

Amon perked up at this, and I could only sigh. "Fine," I grumbled and they gave each other high-fives. "But when we get to England, I have to switch back, agreed?"

"Agreed." They said in unison, and I changed into a cat sidhe again and grew my size until I was big enough for Aster and Amon to ride on my back.

"Hold on!" I yowled and took off, flying through the sky. Amon whooped and cheered, and Aster looked ready to give him a head dent.

I looked at the large black sky and the grass below, and I realized I had already made my decision.

"I'm not leaving," I decided as I thought to myself. I glanced back at the two demon kings who seemed to be having the time of their lives.

I don't think they will either…

* * *

Panic rose up inside me. Daavd Riddle was a Son of Satan. My last name is Riddle.

Coincidence? I sure hope so…

The idea of myself spouting blue flames and killing people seemed crazy, but it did make there was a fight, I was there, either a part of it or picking sides and helping somebody win. Teachers whispered behind my back, calling me a demon, but I never believed them.

But now…

Maybe those dreams aren't even really dreams. Maybe the reason why I always think my tail is gone is that it's supposed to be there… and it isn't.

I felt sick, and I didn't think I could keep my lunch down.

I leaped to my feet and ran down to the nearest drain, and just in time too, because my stomach chose that very moment to hurl it all out.

Sairen and Koga ran over to me, and Koga handed me a water bottle to rinse out the foul taste of stomach bile.

"Are you okay?" Sairen asked me, concern etched in her voice.

I nodded and gave her a weak smile. "I'm alright," I lied. "It was something I ate."

* * *

So there you have it. A GOOD chapter.

 **Not very nice, you know.**

I don't care. Now then, can you awesome readers PLEASE reveiew? My sis is getting bored and ticked off because it seems that no one is apreciating her hard work.

 **Shouldn't you dumb that down a bit?**

Why?

 **Well, they're HUMANS. They aren't exactly the smartest species...**

 _Oh shut up already._

 **DAD! Oh, we were just... um...**

Lucy did it.

 **I DID NOT!**

 _*Raises eyebrow* Lucy, Gehenna, NOW._

 **But dad-**

 _No buts. Unless you want to explain to me why an angel's feathers are strewn all across my throne, you are confined to your room._

 **But I-**

 _I don't want to hear it. Room, NOW._

 _*Makes Gehenna gate*_

 ***Enters Gehenna gate***

*Whistles* Well then, I guess I'm going to be writing for you guys a bit longer than Lucy thought. I hope you enjoyed our family drama!


	15. neetrihT retpahↄchapter Thirteen

**OMG! 2,000+ VIEWS!**

 **I AM SOOOOO HAPPY NOW~!**

 **Thank you for all you AWESOME readers!**

 **Do you like my new username, Satanic-Fanatic? Yes/No?**

 **Anyways, I'm back from Gehenna! YAY!**

 **I see that my lazy sister didn't add more than some commentary.**

 **So here's an explanation for Reverse-**

 **The spell that Harry performed flung him into a different universe. So, THIS universe doesn't have a Voldemort- it has Exorcists and Wizards living peacefully together. Ish...**

 **Anyways, Hadrian is a combination of Rin Okumura and Harry Potter, meaning he is a Son of Satan. Later on he will get bits and pieces of his old lives, but never mind that.**

 **Do you understand now?**

* * *

"We're here!" I yelled and landed on the roof of a house, not too far from a train station. Amon and Aster slid off my back, and a few seconds later, I was an eleven year old girl again.

"Man, that would have taken us DAYS to walk." Amon complained and gingerly stretched his tail, knowing he'd have to hide it again. Aster nodded and gave me a smile. "Thanks, Niji." He said. I found myself blushing, and I waved my hand dismissively. "It was nothing." I said.

"So, where's Rin?" Amon asked. I closed my eyes, searching for his aura. After a few minutes, I found it.

"There." I said and pointed at the train station. Amon and Aster exchanged a glance. "We have to move fast then," Aster said and stood on the ledge of the roof. "Rin could board that train, and then we'd NEVER catch him!"

Amon grinned and picked me up and held me like a baby. "Hold on!" He yelled, and the two brothers jumped down seven stories to the ground, then bolted towards the train station.

"Oh Rin…" I thought. "Please remember us soon…"

* * *

"Come on, we're gonna miss the train!" Sairen yelled behind her back and ran faster. "I'm trying!" I yelled back. Koga didn't seem to be winded at all. "Sheesh, you guys are slow." He commented and Sairen stopped by a post in the wall. It wasn't really a post- it just had a funny symbol on it. Well, symbols. There were four graffitied on it- A griffin, a snake, raven and kraken. "Welcome to platform eleven and two-fourths." Sairen said, still slightly winded. "Uh, there isn't a door." I said, stating the obvious.

Koga rolled his eyes. "Well duh, Rin."

My head snapped up- that name… It was so familiar…

"What did you call me?" I demanded. Koga blinked. "Rin. I mean, it's just a nickname-"

I sighed. "Just- please don't call me that." Koga looked at me curiously, but didn't ask why. "Okay."

I turned towards Sairen, who was holding her bags and stepped back a few feet from the wall. "Uh, Sairen?" I asked nervously. "What are you doing?"

"Getting to the platform," She answered nonchalantly. "I think I figured it out."

Koga gave me a look that said "She's nuts." But before I could stop her, she ran towards the wall-

And went through it.

Koga's jaw dropped, then shut as he prepared to enter. He grabbed Kurai's collar and charged the wall- and disappeared.

I stared at where my friends had gone. This is crazy! They went through a wall!

I took a deep breath and picked up my things. I took a running head start and heard the word "RIN!"

Before I passed through it.

* * *

"Where could be be?" I hissed and lashed my tail in frustration. Amon was getting frustrated, searching through the crowd for his little brother. Aster wasn't having much luck either. With so many people around me, I couldn't get a fix on his location. I was just about to tell them he wasn't here anymore when the signal sounded again- this time SUPER LOUD.

"RIN!" I shouted and saw a boy with dark brown hair with a streak of white in it pass through a wall- and then he was gone.

I stared at the wall, graffitied with a griffin, snake, raven and a creature similar to Leviathan. "How the hell did he go through it?!" Amon exclaimed.

I shook my head, determined. "I don't know…" I said and backed up a few feet. "But I will not loose him, not again!"

Aster started to say something to me, but I took off, running straight towards the wall. And then-

Then I went through it.

* * *

I put my things in the baggage cart and walked through the cars, searching for Sairen and Koga. At car number three, I heard a familiar bark and saw Koga and Sairen sitting there. Koga looked up and gave me a sideways grin. "Thought you'd never show." He said and pet Kurai. I shook my head. "Nah, I'm just not used to magic." I said honestly, and sat down next to Sairen.

About five minutes later, the door burst open and a boy with snow white hair and ice blue hair ran inside and leaned against the wall, breathing hard. Koga raised an eyebrow him, and the boy shrugged. "I pranked a second year Snaketail." He said. Sairen's mouth went into an 'o' and Koga snorted. "Your funeral." He muttered. I rolled my eyes at him and said "I'm Hadrian."

"Jack." He answered, and after hesitation, sat down next to Koga. "This is Koga and Sairen," I said and pointed to them. Koga glared at me, so I added "And that's Koga's wolf, Kurai."

Jack nodded and pulled out a long, slender piece of wood. His wand. He spinned it on the tip of his finger like a basketball player, and he glanced at Sairen, who was watching. Jealousy flared up inside me, though I don't know why. Jack was showing off in front of Sairen!

No one is stealing my best friend from me. Not now, not ever.

The train started to move, and Koga grinned. "Now we're off to see the wizards, the wonderful wizards of 'scale!" He sang, and I smiled. It was like a parody of the Wizard of Oz. I made a mental note to find out if that movie was offensive to Wizards.

* * *

 **Sorry this was so short- I just wanst in the mood for a whole freaking chapter, so this is a bit shorter than usual. Sorry!**


	16. neetrouF retpahↄchapter Fourteen

**I have a question for you guys-**

 **Do you like the title as it is now or do you like "My Demons" better?**

 **Tell me your thoughts in a review!**

 **SHOULD HADRIAN HAVE A SIBLING? IF SO, WHICH GENDER? I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

 **And BTW Zoel shall live! It has been decided!**

 **And, frankly, his dad...**

 ***Evil grin***

 **Anyways, ON TO THE CHAPTER, CONCERNING:**

 **That damn hat.**

* * *

My jaw dropped when we entered the school. It was amazing! Well, as amazing as a freaking castle could get, but nevermind that.

I stared at it, taking in the fat that I would now be living here when I heard that voice again. "RIN!"

I turned around and saw a little girl, probably nine years old come running towards me. She had rainbow tinted hair- it was hard to decide what color it was. As she got closer, I saw she was wearing a white t-shirt with a white mini skirt that had been spattered with all the colors of the rainbow. She had white cat ears and a tail, and small tears were in her eyes. She wiped them away and beamed at me. "Hello! I am Niji." She said. "Rainbow." I translated automatically. "Wait- were you the person who yelled my name at the trainstation?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yep!" She said and smiled again.

This kid is too cute.

"Uh, do you have any siblings?"

Her face darkened and almost seemed sinister. "Frankly…" She turned around and pointed to two boys bickering over something. "I have to put up with them." She sighed and glared daggers at them. They both looked up from their fight and hastily walked over to her. One of them seemed to be the leader. He had pure black hair, and was wearing a dark grey hoodie. He was wearing blood red sneakers, and he grinned at me. I stared at him in shock. His teeth were slightly pointed, as were his ears, and his nails were longer than normal. His eyes were a bright gold. "Hey, I'm Aster." He greeted. "I'm Hadrian." I replied.

The other brother glared at Aster. "Hey, don't leave me out!" He complained. He jerked a thumb in his direction and gave me a cunning smirk. "I'm Amon!" He said. His hair was a bright orange, shoulder length and pulled into a braid. His eyes had no color- they were pure black. He was sporting a black tank top and faded blue jeans with holes on the knees. Around his neck was a thing that looked similar to a demon. He caught my gaze and held up his necklace. "It's called a Hollow." He said. "They're demons, but they went extinct a long time ago."

I let out a sigh of relief. Even the face made me not want to face one. I looked them up and down, then realized they didn't have any bags with them. "Are your bags still on the train?" I asked. They gave me a dumb look before Niji seemed to realize and deadpanned. "Aster… Amon…" She said.

Her brother's both went pale, and I took a step back. This isn't going to end well…

"REAPER CHOP!" My jaw dropped when I saw a seething Niji with a gigantic paw for a hand. Aster and Amon's heads both had huge dents in them, and they were both completely white with swirls for eyes. She huffed and haughtily walked away, nose in the air. Amon moaned and stood up, rubbing his head. "Here's a tip-" He said. "Don't make her mad."

I stared after her, and I felt the blood drain from my face. "Trust me, I'm not planning on it."

* * *

I was floating… darkness surrounded me. Where am I? What am I? Who am I? Those were my only questions, my only proof that 'I' existed. Suddenly, I saw a light and heard a voice. "Free…"

I opened my eyes slowly and saw to my surprise the face- or rather, faces- of two boys. One side of him was wearing an odd version of a Dragonscale robe with a griffin symbol on the chest pocket. He was wearing metal rimmed glasses and had dark brown hair, with choppy bangs trying to hide a lightning scar. His left side, however was an exact opposite.

He had steel blue hair and blue eyes with a fiery red pupil. He was wearing a True Blood uniform, but the most noticeable thing was that he was covered in blue flames. He had a demon tail, the tip encased in the fire. On his forehead made of fire were two horns. In his hand, he held a katana, unsheathed. I stared at… it. "What are you?" I whispered. It spoke with two voices, like a chorus, but it strummed with power. "You may know me as Rin Okumura, or perhaps Harry Potter. I am all, and I am one…"

It pointed at me, and it gave me an insane smile. "...which also means that I am you."

I fell on my knees before it. "Tell me what I must do!" I cried out. "Tell me what my master requires!"

It's smile grew to be the size of a half moon, and it said "Find the one known as Hadrian Riddle…"

"And kill him."

* * *

"Alright everyone, form a line!" Professor McGonagall called. "Now remember, whatever house the hat chooses for you will be your house for your entire duration of your stay at Dragonscale."

"What's duration mean?" Amon whispered to Niji, who held up a hand menacingly. Amon paled, and Niji smirked. "Now, first is Applegate, Jonas."

A boy walked up onto the stage, but I was no longer paying attention. My last name. Oh shit.

"Niji." I hissed. She looked up at me and cocked her head. "What?" She asked. "Uh…" This is a HUGE risk… "Do you know any illusion charms?"

She nodded. "Yeah, why?" I gulped. "Um, can you cast an illusion over my last name to make it look different?"

Niji gave me a funny look. "Why?"

Deep breaths… deep breaths… "Because I don't want anyone to know my last name."

Niji sighed. "Your name is Riddle, isn't it?"

I froze. How the hell-

Niji fingered her wand- it looked like it was made of ivory. "Alright, your new last name is gonna be Natas, got it?"

I nodded, relieved. "Niji-" She looked up at me. "Thanks."

She gave me a curt nod and her wand tip glowed faintly. "illusio!" She whispered. After a few seconds, she said "Wow. I didn't think that would work."

I glared at her. "What do you mean you didn't think it would work?!" I hissed. "Of all the-" But my sentence was cut off when her hand morphed into a paw- not yet huge, but then again who's to say? "Sorry." I mumbled. "You should be." She said with mock haughtiness, then giggled. I laughed too, and almost missed my name. "...Natas, Hadrian!"

I gulped and made my way through the crowd and sat down on the stool. The hat was lifted by an invisible hand onto my head, and I heard it speak. "Oh my… many secrets you have, boy… hmm…"

I felt drip down my face, and I wiped it away. "Please… not Snaketail." I whispered. "Are you sure? You have so much potential for it… your destiny, for example demands you to be in it…"

"I SAID NO!" I yelled, and faintly heard murmurs of alarm spread through everyone. I think I may be the first person to yell at the hat.

"Alright… hm… lets see… cunning you are, yes! Hm… useless at times, indeed… but brave and loyal indeed… I think you would do good in…"

I braced myself.

"LIONHEART!" It roared, and I breathed a sigh of relief. A table with kids wearing red and gold cheered, and I smiled. As I made my way over there, I sat down next to Sairen, who beamed at me. I gave her a hug, and then I got that feeling again, and a thought wormed into my mind. "This should be Ginny…"

"Who in Gehenna is Ginny?" I thought, then watched as Niji was called. "Riddle, Niji!"

No one moved, and I froze. Niji… oh Satan. She took up my last name, and she gave me hers! Oh Satan, what have I done?

Niji walked up to the hat, but instead of sitting down she said "I am not going to be sorted into any house. My brothers and I are only interning here for a year, so we have not yet received the invitation."

My jaw dropped. This kid never ceases to amaze me.

* * *

 **O.O**

 **Well, here's where things get interesting! Apparently, Rin and Harry want Hadrian dead- but why? And why did he talk like truth? Why are you still reading this and not reviewing? Why? WHY?**


	17. neetfiF retpahↄchapter Fifteen

**Hey hey hey! This is an IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMANT!**

 **I WILL NOT BE UPDATING THIS STORY UNTIL MY REVIEW BOX SAYS I NOW HAVE THIRTY REVIEWS! SO TELL YOUR FRIENDS AND REVIEW WHEN YOU CAN!**

 **That being said, I want to make this A/N fun for you guys by responding to ur questions!**

 **THIS WILL CONTAIN MAJOR SPOILERS SO WATCH OUT!**

* * *

 **O** kay, so basically you all know that Hadrian is a combined version of Harry and Rin in a different dimension, right? That being said, this story takes place mainly in Dragonscale, a parody version of Hogwarts. Hadrian will go through all the challenges in all the other books, but this time there is a catch-

 **H** adrian is the Son of Satan, which he suspects and confirms in this book. He won't tell his friends, obviously, but will stick close to Aster, Amon and Niji because of their demonic origins and stuff.

 **I** n book two Hadrian will face the villain of the story, Deamon Storm, and defeat him with his flames, saving the parody version of Ginny. Dobby will be Toel, and he WILL NOT DIE! I love that snake too much...

In the third book, Hadrian will meet Sidious Black, the human version of his Father, Satan. I am planning for Satan to NOT be a vicious, uncaring bastard and instead be slightly overprotective of his son and be like a LEGIT father to him.

 **I** don't know what to do in the fourth book- either Hadrian will lie to his friends and tell them he has enrolled in True Blood Academy and is instead in Gehenna, training to control his demonic inctincts OR he will turn down his Dad's offer and get put into the cup, where he will win the tournament and his rival will be killed for Daemon to live again and whatever.

 **I** n the fifth book, it will play along with the original plot line, BUT when the part comes where Sidious has to die, Hadrian will shove him out of the way and take the curse, falling into the veil thingy which is actually a Gehenna gate! So, Hadrian will come back and kick Stellajinx's ass, BUT he will lose his humanity in his rage, and Aster and Amon have to blow their cover in order to restrain him, which they do, and either Hadrian falls unconscious, or he runs into the Gehenna gate, unable to live with himself.

 **I** COMPLETLEY FORGOT WHAT HAPPENS IN THE SIXTH BOOK! SOMEONE REVIEW AND REMIND ME! PLEASE!

 **I** n the seventh book [SQUEAL!] Hadrian will do the majority of things in the plot, but I might cut some chapters with mainly explainations out. This story will take me a LONG time to finish as it is! So, in the end, he's gonna kill Daemon with help from his dad, who possesses him and they kick ass together! I still don't know if Satan should die in the fight, and Hadrian has to take his place as the next Satan. But what I DO know is that he will remember EVERYTHING FROM HIS PAST TWO LIVES AND SERIOUSLY KICK ASS!

 **S** o there you have it; my entire plot line. Have any suggestions? Ideas? Comments? Flames?

 **R** EVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE SOONER! I NEED REVIEWS! I AM FUCKING GREEDY!

* * *

 **[Because I am nice, I will add a SMALL tidbit of a chapter]**

* * *

"Father, we have located Rin." Astaroth said, glancing behind him nervously. I chuckle at his actions.

"Good. Remember, the three of you are to be his guardians- If he dies, I will kill you." Asteroth gulped at this, then timidly said "Father?"

"Yes?" I answered, slightly irritated. Astaroth cringed, then continued. "Rin seems... a lot like you. You'd like him."

His words startled me so much I nearly fell off my throne. I quickly regained my composure, and flicked my tail dissmissivley. "Thank you for the report, Astaroth. You may go." Astaroth nodded, then canceled the concection. A demon hauled my communication mirror away, and I was lost iin thought. What would my son be like? From the images Amaimon had sent, he was very much like his mother, easy to earn a laugh and a born leader. He had his mother's hair and stature, but he had my face and fiery blue eyes.

I sighed. The boy should have been raised here, in Gehenna, but those damn humans had to take away my two children and falsely raise them as humans. Neither of them know of their true heritage, and Yukia was raised as an Exorcist, while Hadrian never knew Wizards, Exorcists or Demons ever existed. Hadrian had Amaimon, Astaroth and newly named 'Niji' to look after him, while Yukia had her faithful fox familiars, Zero and One. If only she knew that it was I who allowed her to summon her demons, causing them to never harm her even if she lost her courage. They were her faithful friends, and I could only hope neither of my two children would hate me for what I had done.

I thought back to their mother, Zoel Riddle, their true last name. She had given birth to triplets- Hadrian, Yukia and Nybass, who had died in fraternity. The Exorcists were wrong about demons- not all of us were evil to the core. They came to Assiah to find a safe place to reside, hoping their days of cowering in fear and looking over their shoulders were over. But Exorcists believed we were the evil and set out to destroy us. They call us evil when they are no different from demons- they are the true evil.

While they didn't deserve their existence, I had to ensure my children's safety. If I had to wait another decade, I could wait. All I want now is to see my children and tell them how sorry I am for giving them up.

"Rin... Yukia... I'm sorry." I whispered, and felt a tear drip down my cheek, and I quickly brushed it away. I stood to my feet and turned towards Azreal's daughter, Azura.

"Azure." I said, getting her full attention. The girl was only eight human years old, but in Gehenna, she was fully capable to journey to Assiah. "I want you to go to my daughter, Yukia, and become her friend. Can you do that?" I asked her in a soothing voice, not wanting to scare the poor thing. She nodded and gave me a wide smile. "Yes, Grandpa! I'll do it!" She said and beamed at me. I gave her a small smile back, and ruffled her hair. "Thank you, Azure." I said, and cut my arm, allowing blood to spill on the floor, creating a small Gehenna gate. After a moment of hesitation, she jumped through and when I was certain she had made it to Assiah, destroyed the gate and returned to my throne.

"Please bring them here safely," I thought and fingered my old weapon- Kurikara.

* * *

 **WAIT SO SATAN IS RIN OKUMURA NOW!?**

 **HAHAHA HAVE FUN FIGURING IT OUT!**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	18. neetxiS retpahↄchapter Sixteen

**Okay okay I lied! But seriously, I REALLY WANT MORE REVIEWS!**

 **This is going to be a mainly Yukia pov so you can get to know our newest character!**

 **AND YESSSSS SHE WILL MEET HADIRAN SOMETIME SOON!**

 **Do you guys think I should do this in a series or have this whole book be, like, 400+ chapters?**

* * *

"Yukia! Time to wake up!" My mom called from the kitchen. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes tiredly. I got out of bed and rummaged through my closet, trying to find my uniform. This was my first day at True Blood Academy, and I wanted to make a good impression. I slipped into my clothes and brushed out my tangled hair. I frowned- It was almost waist-length. "I'll have to ask mom to get an appointment soon," I muttered and after I was satisfied my auburn hair was no longer tangled, I wove it into a fish tail. I applied some mascara and a bit of blush, then grabbed my bible and headed downstairs. Ichiro whistled when he saw me. "Who's the lucky guy?" He teased, and I shot him a look.

Mom sighed at his antics. "Ichiro, be nice to your sister for once." She said and put a plate full of American-style pancakes on my plate. My mouth watered at the delicious smell- we didn't usually eat pancakes, but Mom made them for special occasions for me, since I was born in America and all, hence my auburn hair. Ichiro is a year older than me and a complete pain in the ass, but he's also protective of me, and we usually get along. Ichiro is also adopted, from Vietnam, so he looks more Japanese. I, on the other hand, have bright blue eyes, never-going-to-go-away freckles on my cheeks and a bold personality. Ichiro is more shy, but he warms up around people eventually. Mom adopted us because she was unable to have kids, and she said we just stood out to her.

"Where's Dad?" I asked, frowning at Ichiro, who was stuffing his face full. He grew up in an orphanage for seven years, and Mom said she couldn't take another baby, so when she met him, hunched quietly in the corner, she said I ran to him and gave him a big hug, then asked "Can we keep him?" So Mom signed the adoption papers, and viola! I had an older brother.

"Out on a mission," Mom said calmly, but I could detect the fear in her voice. Ichiro and I exchanged a glance, and I quickly stood up to comfort her, Ichiro following suit. "Mom, don't worry." I said. "Dad's the Paladin- he'll be fine." Mom took a shaky breath and nodded, wiping her eyes. She stood there, then clapped her hands. "Your father isn't going to like it if you two get to school late- Yukia, get Zero and One, and Ichiro, don't forget your K'alik **(1).** Ichiro rolled his eyes, but was smiling. "Yes Mom," He said and ran upstairs to do as she asked. I opened the basement door and whistled a low yet upbeat tune. Almost instantly, my faithful fox familiars were at my side and running my legs affectialetly.

"Where are we going today?" Zero asked me excitedly, bouncing a little. He was younger than One, and was eager to go sight-seeing. Assiah was like wonderland to them, unlike their Gehenna, a place with red skys and no sun. Instead, most things that grew there was evil or poisonous. It was a place of kill or be killed, which made me feel sorry for them. The demons that came to Assiah only wanted a safe place to be, and we Exorcists were sending them back to hell, pun intended.

I grabbed my Soul Eater themed book bag and was about to head out the door when Mom tapped my shoulder and handed me my scythe. "Don't want to forget this, do we?" She teased. I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly and muttered "Reveal." Instantly, the long metallic rod my mom had given me transformed into a long, double-edged scythe. Satisfied my weapon was in working order, I said "Conceal," and it turned back into a two foot rod again. I slipped it into my bag and ran down the sidewalk to the bus stop, my familiars following me.

* * *

My jaw dropped when I saw the inside of the school. It was huge! And oddly decorated, but it was pretty old. I glanced at the paper again. Classroom Four. I finally found the damn room after fifteen minutes, then opened the door and walked inside.

I saw at least seven people inside- three girls and four boys. One of the girls with bright yellow eyes and ash grey colored hair perked up when she saw me, and motioned for me to sit on the bench next to her. I obliged, and she gave me a smile. "I'm Azure," She introduced. "Yukia Okumura." I answered. I studied her. She couldn't be much older than ten.

She pointed to the others. "That girl over there is Shura-" She said and pointed to a girl with bright red hair and yellow/orange tied tips. She was wearing a skimpy red bikini and a small jean vest and short shorts. Her eyes were a deep brown, and she gave me a kind wave.

"That's Shiro-" She said and pointed to the girl sitting next to Shura. Her hair was a light blue with blue/purple streaks, and was completely straight, unlike Shura's, who's hair was wavy and seemed to go all over the place. She was wearing a dark blue bikini top and black short-shorts, and had a black overcoat on with a light blue star on the back. She acknowledged Azure with a curt nod, no smile on her face. "Shura and Shiro are twins," Azure explained.

"Then there's Suguro-" She said and pointed to a boy with brown hair done in an American Mohawk, and dyed blonde on the top. He was arguing with another boy with light blue hair done in pig tails at the back, holding a K'alick similar to Ichiro's. "The boy he's arguing with is Astarte-" Azure sighed when a shorter boy with buzz cut black hair was trying to get them to stop arguing. "And that there is Yasha." I blinked. "He is name is Demon?" Azure nodded. "He was found when he was seven years old with a demon hound- apparently they'd raised him for five years."

I watched Yasha, transfixed. His eyes were a dull blood red, and his teeth were sharp and defined. He looked around my age, but the thing that caught my attention the most was the way Coal Tars hovered over him.

Suddenly the door burst open, and a man with long blonde hair wearing a white tunic with a sword in his belt announced "Hello class! I am your new teacher, Authur Angel. My job will to make sure all seven of you survive your first year!"

I paled. "Survive? What does he mean by that?" Azure shrugged, and Shura snickered. " 'Ey baldy!" She yelled. "Can we get started yet?"

Angel deadpanned, but nodded. "Yes we can, and I am not bald, see? Perfect crop of long, luxurious golden hair right here." He said, and to demonstrate his point, ran his fingers through his hair.

I face palmed, and Shiro just sighed. This is gonna be one hell of a year.

* * *

 **(1) Shima's staff thingy.**


	19. etapUUpdate

**Hey my awesome readers!**

 **I'm here to say that I'm going to take a break from Reverse and focus on my more sideways stories.**

 **I'm not saying I'm abandoning it- I'm just saying I wanna direct my effort at my other stories, and this one distracts me a lot.**

 **PLUS this is my second day of school, so yeah...**

 **I SHALL UPDATE SOON! DO NOT PANIC!**


	20. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**So. I now feel like a major ass for saying this, but this fic has been ABANDONED. Actually, all of my stories have.**

 **Full Metal Death Scythe, however, will be continued by Different Shades of Suicide.**

 **The Shadow Prince will be continued by The Age of Aquarius.**

 **All of my other stories are now up for adoption. If you want them, PM me fast because I am only leaving them up for a week, and then I will delete them.**

 **I have a bit more info on my profile. And yes, call me an ass all you want. I won't be offended.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...I'm going to kill myself anyways.**


	21. So Goodbye

**Cera killed herself on Friday. She took a pair of scissors... cut her wrists. Left a note, too. So... tell me.**

 **What stops me from being next?**


	22. AN EVEN MORE IMPORTANT UPDATE!

**BWA HA HA HA HA! I'M ALIVE! [Wow. I had waaaay too much Red Bull.]**

 **I'm here to say, well, thanks. And yeah, I'm still alive and kicking! XD**

 **I really owe you guys. You're reviews mean the world to me. And, quite literally, every single one of you saved my sorry ass. So! Here are your replies, since I can't contact all of you at one time.**

* * *

 **Thanks to:**

* * *

madger the badger - **You have no idea what your PM's mean to me.**

Luna Bass - **No, I'm not serious. At least, not anymore...**

Nyx Starlight - **I did. I thought about it. And you know what? My life does mean something, even if I don't believe it anymore. Thanks.**

FullmetalDeadman93 - **Oh god. I came as close as you were; Maybe even more so. Gods... Thank you. Thank you so goddamn much.**

ZoeandArtyawesomelover - **Gee. You're an awesome friend, dude. Probably more than you even know.**

Kairi671 - **Thanks. Even that small sentence can help.**

TyraLauren - **Thanks for not turning your message into a huge pity party... And for putting your empathy out there. It means a lot.**

DarknessClad - **Thanks dude. It means a lot to me.**

krennnin - **I'm sorry I was never able to rant out to you. But... I guess the offer still stands... right?**

happybear135 - **I have to admit, I never thought about it that way. I never really considered the fact that I had friends who cared. So I asked them what they would do if I died... and they said that they would be incredibly sad. So I showed them my scars, told them the truth... and you know what? That gave me a small, tiny reason to keep going. Thank you.**

ILoveBacon3 - **You know what? You're absolutely right. I have hundreds - No, thousands of reasons to keep going. I've always wanted to go to Japan, eat expensive ramen, go to an AnimeCon, wear Kaneki Ken cosplay... Thanks. You're better at consoling than you think.**

Nurse Medusa - **The future. I guess that is an important thing to look forward to, huh?**

 **Tcuisine - Dude, there is only one word that can properly describe you: AMAZING.**

shadow of eyes - **I hope that your promise doesn't break.**

Matt - **Your reviews were a slap to the face. It made me cry like a lunatic... and appreciate the kind, amazing words from everyone else. So thanks, bastard. You're still a dick, though. [And I bet every single soul on this site shall agree.]**

WildWind1855 - **I didn't...**

PikaWings - T **he pills were halfway down my throat, you made me laugh and spit them out. I owe you my life.**

Orangeguise - **I believe you.**

SUPERNuka - **Thanks. Sorry I was never able to PM you- [I never expected a pity party. At all.] -but I was contacted by a lot of others, mainly the first seven at the top. And you know what? The offer stands either way.**

IDFCx.x - **For us all... Gods. I never knew a total stranger would care for some insignificant little girl in the forrest. I guess... I owe everyone my life...**

Skystar901 - **I FUCKING LOOOOVE YOOOOOU! *Gives you seriously tight hug***

avatarijd - **It's okay. I don't blame you for thinking they're my sisters; they practically were. [Past tense hurts though. A lot.] Thanks for your reviews; you're a fucking life saver. Hell, all of you guys are! Feel proud. You saved my life, and probably other's too.**

Dreamer - **Thanks for not holding it against me. [The not updating my stories thing. I was pretty certain people were going to be all like, "Waah!?" and "Oh HELL NO!" So I was pretty surprised when I started a pity party...]**

I'm Rat - **Oh gods. We're more alike than you think. I never had any friends in grade school; my dad never even cared about me and my teachers were complete dicks. And yeah. I read it. I read it and cried, 'cause I always thought I was alone. Turns out, I'm not! XD**

Ayano's Theory of Relativity - **I'm a great person...? Wow. I have never heard that from a single family member or friend, let alone a complete stranger! I owe you one.**

Guest - **Hey you! You're the one who reviewed on** My name is Kronos **! Thanks, BTW. Like everyone else... [Except Matt. I fucking hate his guts] ...I owe you one.**

PrinceShadow11 - **Lol. Dude, I'm still here and still kicking! And if you read my profile, you'll understand why I was thinking about it.**

vitimontherun - **My family, [Even though they nearly drive me into the looney-bin] Love me. I guess I never actually realized it. Thanks.**

Kiki Anderson - **OMG. YOU'RE FUCKING AWESOME. YOU'RE THE BEST PERSON ON THIS SITE, I GUARANTEE IT.**

Arya Scarlett 14 - " **As you can see, I didn't," [I say this dryly with a shit-eating grin on my face]**

Adventuregirltwi1 - **OK, I'm ready for the hug! XD**

Alikay3196 - **You're fucking awesome. And yeah, I listened! [Read; whateva.]**

sparklehannah - **Can I give you a hug? *Hugs you anyways***

* * *

 **I have received help. I am on meds, I told my parents, I told my besites at school, and you know what? I have every single one of you to thank.**

 **So... thank you.**


End file.
